Naruto the legendary ninja
by Darkca
Summary: During the second exam Naruto awakens a long thought lost power in the galaxy. How will the ninja world handle the revivel of the Legendary super Saiyan. Not Yaoi! not that there is anything wrong with that but no.
1. Chapter 1

A cloud of dust erupted from the wall as a body collided with it at high speed. Dropping to his hands and knees the person hacked up a glob of blood. His blond hair covered his eyes from view, and the tattered remains of an orange jump suit clung to his malnourished and underdeveloped body. Across from his stood another person. This one wearing a gray hoodie and pants. His face was adored with strange triangular marks that seemed to fit with his slit like pupils and elongated canine teeth. Standing next to him was his exact double. Both of them seem extremely pleased with themselves, over what was happening to the blond.

Pushing himself off the ground and staggering to his feet, Uzumaki Naruto glared across to his opponent, one Inuzuka Kiba. Why, why was this happening?. Naruto knew he was better then this. His sensei may not be the most attentive teacher but…Ah who was he kidding. Naruto knew that Kakashi was blowing him off so that he could train the_ 'precious'_ Uchiha. Also ever since that encounter with Orochi-something, his chakra control had become worse then ever.

"_Let's face it, at this rate I'll be lucky to even make it to Chunin" _Naruto mentally sighed while keeping his outward appearance schooled to that of the over confident dead-last "_Who was I kidding, I'll never be Hokage!_"

"_**Pathetic insect, clearly you are a waste of my time**_**!**" The booming voice echoed around the confines of Naruto's mind

"_What? W-who said that?_" Instead of an answer, Naruto's vision turned white.

- - - - -

When He could see again, Naruto found himself in what appeared to be the decaying ruins of a city. Taking a good look around, he could tell that he was no longer in Konoha, hell he wasn't even in they shinobi nations any more. Whatever happened here was little short of the apocalypse. A dark, malevolent laughed floated down from above Naruto. Looking up the young ninja was shocked to see a man standing in mid air. Said man merely smirked at the boy's expression and floated down to the ground. Once down Naruto could get a good look at him, and immediately his ego took a hit when he discovered he only came up to the man's waist. To say the guy was tall, was like saying the Akimichi clan was chubby. It just wouldn't do justice.

Starting from the ground up the man was wearing, what appeared to be, gold boots which had a strange green gem in them. He was wearing white pants covered by a wine coloured robe held on by a gold belt with the same strange gem like in his shoes. His chest was bare, as were his arms, except for two golden wrist bands and a necklace, each designed like his belt and boots with the gem in the centre. Moving up to his head…well Naruto wasn't very good at describing people, but from one look he knew that this guy could get any mature woman to have a nose bleed. The most Naruto could get was that he had dull black eyes and dark black hair.

"_Sort of reminds me of Sasuke-teme!_" Naruto's train of thought was cut off by the large hand that covered his mouth and lifted him off the ground.

"**First. Never compare me to that weakling. I am far greater then he or his clan would ever hope to be**" The giant man dropped Naruto to the ground "**Now to business. You are no doubt wondering who I am and where you are**?" Seeing the boy nod, he continued "**This is you're mind, however this is not what it originally looked like.**"

Turning his back to Naruto and pointing to one of the buildings. Naruto watched as a strange green light gathered in the guy's hand before flying towards the building, which was quickly destroyed. When it hit the ground, the surrounding area began to shimmer and change, It took on the appearance of a massive sewer with ankle high water. The giant allowed Naruto a moment to get to grips with what he had just heard before motioning for him to follow him.. Not wanting to piss off the obviously powerful man, Naruto followed without question.

The two walked in complete silence for what seemed like hours. Yet the more they walked, the more Naruto was sure that he could hear growling. As they continued to walk, the blond noticed that the tunnel was actually widening. A bright light caught Naruto by surprise, blinding him to what was ahead. When he regain his sight Naruto was shocked to see two huge barred doors held closed by a simple paper seal. Noticing that his guide had stopped, our blond hero approached the cage only to jump back seconds later when a large paw came crashing down in the place that he once was.

"_**Hahahaha so this is my container? Such a worthless creature**_**!**" The massive form of Kyuubi no Yoko stared down at it's container and laughed before turning to view his other guest "_**And who is this pathetic monk…..**_" The rest of the demon's tirade by an energy blast that blow the top half of it's head clear from it's body.

Fear evident on his face, Naruto looked up to see a satisfied smirk on the giant's face after defeating the great fox demon in one hit. However what hope Naruto had of the fox being dead was destroyed when he saw it's head beginning to repair itself.

"**I am no monkey who weakling cur**" The strange man being to radiate a powerful aura, before exploding with energy. When the man became visible again he had changed. His hair now stood on end and was the same brilliant blond as Naruto's. His eyes had changed from a dull black to glowing azure "**I am Broly the legendary super saiyan**" Turning his piercing gaze back to Naruto, the now named Broly continued "**And I am you're ancestor!**"

Naruto stood there shocked. He looked at the headless demon, back to Broly then back to the demon. "Eh…Broly-sama…eh I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but" Naruto froze when Broly turned his entire body towards him. The legendary Saiyan in question found Naruto's fear amusing "b-but you d-don't l-l-look like t-the type of p-person to…eh…h-have any k-kind of r-re-relations-ship with a w-w-woman, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The blond quickly brought his hands up in a feeble attempt at a defence. However instead of feeling pain, Naruto could hear laughter. Slowly and cautiously he lowered his arms and saw that the giant of a man was laughing.

Broly was so much annoyed at his descendents question as he was at the boy's cowardice. How could this…boy…be a saiyan, it made no sense. He was weak, slow, had no skill and was short. However that just meant that he was a blank slate on which Broly could create the ultimate warrior, the thought of it cause him to laugh. "**Hahahaha you are quite right, boy!. I have no need for such attachments like a female**" Broly walked over to the sewer wall and rested his back against it. "**But that doesn't mean I didn't partake of the slave women my father had in his palace**" This information caused Naruto to blush slightly "**Ah so you are a man after all. And here I thought that memory of you and that weakling kissing was serious**!"

"WHAT! Hey you bastard, I would rather rip my own balls off then kiss that…that…WORTHLESS INSECT!" Naruto quickly clamped his hands over his mouth in shook at what he said. Broly however just smirked "**It seems my presence here is already starting to awaken you're saiyan blood, so listen well. One of the women I bed was fortunate enough to escape the destruction of New Vegeta and made it to this world, not knowing that she carried my child. When I died my soul was sent to hell for all the evil I commented, or something like that. Several decades later I escaped, however without a body I was hardly better off. It wasn't look before I was drawn to this world by the saiyan power my descendents possessed. However what I found was little more then remnants of my power, watered down thought the years but not lost**"

"What do you mean not lost?" Naruto quickly shut up after a glare from Broly "**Instead of being lost all the saiyan power condensed more and more in each generation. All the way down to you're mother!. It is she who had the highest concentration of my power in her genes, so when you were conceived all that power overwhelmed you're human dna making you a full saiyan.**" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't even human, he was a saiyan whatever that was

"Wait if I'm a full saiyan then…why don't I look like one?" Broly was caught off guard by this question as he too had been wondering that. The answer however came from the third party in Naruto's mind. The Kyuubi had finally recovered from the trauma brought on by losing it's head and had been listening intently to what was going on. "_**The reason as to why you do not look like a saiyan has to do with one of the seals the Yondaime Hokage used to imprison me!**_." The fox was laying down with it's front paws crossed and the right set of claws tapping the floor like a person drumming their fingers "_**I find it interesting that he would do that since, if he hadn't, you could have easily defended yourself against those foolish humans who believed you to be me!. Very interesting indeed**_"

The Kyuubi soon zoned out of the conversation as he became enveloped in his own little world. Broly, however, found that the fox was on the right track. "**If what the demon says is true then we very well might have a problem, as the crafts of this world hold no interest to me**" Once again the answer came from the demon "_**That seal's only purpose was to ensure I slept once sealed away so it is no longer required. I could easily over power it and release you're true powers**_" Broly seemed satisfied with this out come but Naruto doubted the fox "Hang on fox! If you do this what's in it for you. Cause there's no way I'm letting you out!"

"_**Clever boy. To answer you're worries I do not want out, since I very much doubt I would get far with him around!**_" The fox jabbed one of his tails in Broly direction, who replied with a smirk that said 'damn right you wouldn't' "_**What I do want is for you to use you're new power to crush those who stand in you're path, after all you are my vessel and as such you should be more powerful then any other being**_"

Naruto was about to voice his opinion when he was quickly cut off by Broly. "**We accept you're terms Demon**" "What! Why the hell are you agreeing with the…" Lifted off the ground and forcefully pushed into the wall, Naruto found it hard to breath as Broly slowly began to crush his windpipe. (On a unrelated matter a pipe system deep within Naruto's mind was slowly being crushed by an unseen force…wait that is a related matter) "**you will shut up and listen well, boy. I agreed to the demon's offer because it is the only way you will gain that power and I refuse to allow my line to end with you. Am I understood?**" Broly placed more pressure on Naruto's neck when he asked the question "Y-yes!" As soon as the word was spoken, he backside hit the wet floor after Broly released him. "**Good. Now it is time for you to return to you're body, and do not lose to that runt you call Kiba!**"

"_**Kit, what is about to happen will hurt worse then anything you have ever felt before, so don't go dieing on us now!**_" The fox's warning faded into the background as Naruto slowly returned to his body.

"Wait what's going to happen to…." A sudden flash of light and everything around Naruto went dark.

- - - - -

Blink. Blink.

Naruto looked around to find himself once again facing Kiba's arrogant face. "_w-was that all…a dream?_"

"**Think again boy!**" Naruto's eye's widened for a fraction of a second, long enough for all the high ranking Ninja in the room to notice "**This is going to hurt**"

"_Wha…!_" suddenly pain exploded in Naruto head. Grabbing his head and stumbling forward a step, Naruto tried to figure out what was going on. But every time he tried to get a thought in his head erupted with more pain. Looking on, many of the leaf Ninja were shocked at what was happening to Naruto. The other's however were just wondering what was happening, although one particular red head looked on with interest and fear.

"_Mother…this one…frightens me!_" "_**Be ca**__**lm, cub. Watch and you may learn something interesting about him!**_" "_Yes mother!_"

When Naruto first grabbed his head, all the leaf Jonin looked towards the Hokage to see what they are to do next. But before the aged Kage could decide what course of action to take, a wave of power washed over everyone. Turning all attention back to Naruto, they could see that he had stopped holding his head and screaming. Now he just appeared to be staring up at the ceiling, But this calm didn't last. Naruto's face changed from one of calm to one of frustration, and then to anger. He began to scream again as a green mantle of energy formed around his body. While this was happening, the ground around him began to shake violently. Kiba stumbled backwards away from Naruto only to trip and fall on his arse. And he wasn't the only one, many of the unprepared Genin had grabbed onto the railing in front of them to stop from falling over. Other's had the sense to use their chakra to hold on but it was doing little good. Bits of the floor were pulled up into the air by the sheer pressure of Naruto's power, however that wasn't what the Hokage was looking at.

He was staring at the seal that appeared on Naruto's forehead, which appeared to be glowing an odd purple colour. Naruto's roaring was replaced by a insane laughter as the lights dimmed and strange lighting like bolts formed from the power he was generating. Then, it all stopped. The laughter, the lighting and the power, it all just stopped. But the merely meant that the worst was yet to come. Green light suddenly shot up from his eyes and mouth as he roared at the top of his lungs. Then without warning the seal broke and Naruto's body exploded and was cocooned by a green light, that expanded outwards destroying the ground beneath it.

The light soon faded allowing everyone to see what happened. The crater from the explosion was roughly about ten feet across and three feet deep. There was a figure crouching down in the centre of the crater. Black hair, about shoulder length, that spiked in random patches, well muscular bare chest (which had all the ladies drooling), tattered orange shorts (once tattered orange pants), monkey-like tail and torn boots was all that could be described about the figure at the moment. After a few seconds the person moved. Slowly raising up to his full height of five foot five, he towered over Kiba, who at a mere four foot nine, was clearly at a disadvantage. A cruel smirk appeared on his face as he watched everyone's confusion, cold blue eyes scanned the room.

"Hm clearly you are more pathetic then I first thought you were, if you don't even know who I am dog breath!" Kiba and everyone's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't possible…be…

"Naruto?" Hearing the name just caused the guy to laugh

"Got it in one, not bad Kiba not bad" Naruto mock applauded Kiba "To bad you still have to die!"

Laughter. That's right, Inuzuka Kiba was laughing, laughing at the prospect of his own death. Naruto wondered if the boy had finally cracked. So did a lot of people actually.

"So finally going to stop pretending, Kyuubi!" Silence. Most of the Jonin and the Hokage narrowed their eye's and glared at the boy for saying that name. The Genin looked confused, except for team 8. Naruto however just scratched his chin and looked at Kiba with a sort of sideways glance like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh you know about that do you?" The former blond took on a thinking pose with chin tap included "Who was it that told you hmm? You're mother? No she never had anything against me. You sister perhaps? Nope, no can't be her. Mizuki? That's possible but then everyone in our class would know" During this time Kiba was getting angrier and angrier. This, this demon was making fun of him and he didn't like that. Not after what that think did to his father. "Maybe it was the village elders, those mummies have had it out for me for years. No they don't have the spine"

"Enough!" Roared Kiba, breaking Naruto out of his listing "If you must know, Demon. It was Kurenai-Sensei" In his ignorance Kiba missed the smirk that threatened to engulf Naruto's face or his teacher's look of terror "She told us about you and how Naruto never existed. About how you devoured his soul and took over his body. You shouldn't even be here, you should have been killed the day you were sealed!"

"Are you done!" That simple sentence caused Kiba to pause "Because if you are, I would like to get around to killing you for breaking an S-rank law. Hell I even got a chance to stretch out my muscles while you were barking. Oh and let's not forget that you just got you're entire team in trouble for that little outburst!"

"Wait…What!" Kiba was shocked. This isn't what Kurenai-sensei had told him would happen. She said he would get an easy victory if he said that "What, she didn't tell you that speaking about the sealing is forbidden. Wow some sensei she is, she just got you all killed"

"Shut up and DIE! **GATSUUGA!**" Both Kiba and Akamaru dove towards Naruto, spinning like drills. However their intended target didn't move a muscle, he just stood there not caring. When the two drills were within arms reach of him, Naruto thrust his arms forward and caught both of them like it was nothing. And with the mainmast of effort tossed them back across the room. Kiba managed to stabilise himself by hooking his claws into the floor, Akamaru was not so lucky. He crashed full force into the wall, dispelling the **Jujin Bunshin**.

Seeing his friend and partner hurt in such a way only infuriated Kiba more, but when he spun around to threaten Naruto he was met with a clothesline to the throat that took him off his feet. This was followed up by a punch to the back of his skull that forced him to the floor. But even this didn't prevent more pain as Kiba soon learned when Naruto's entire mass was driven down on his back.

- - - - -

The member of the rookie nine, who were watching as Naruto jumped up and down on Kiba's spine, were in total shock. Never before had they witnessed something so barbaric and yet they couldn't look away.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Haruno Sakura the pink haired member of team seven looked at her sensei "What happened to Naruto and why did Kiba mention the Kyuubi?"

Kakashi, actually, closed his book and looked Sakura directly in the eyes before answering her questions. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed tell you anything about why Kiba mentioned the Kyuubi" Sending a glare in Kurenai's direction "However it is clear that _someone_ has forgotten that and in doing so but an entire team of Genin at risk" Kurenai pretended not to of heard him "And as to what has happened to Naruto…Well I'm not really sure, but I have a good idea as to what it is!"

"Oh quiet fooling yourself Kakashi, it's clear that it's the demons influence" Yelled Kurenai, her anger and hate clearly visible in every word "I know you were the fourth's student but you can't turn a blind eye to…" "Enough Kurenai, last time I check that wasn't a fox tail he had. So unless you have some really prove, kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kakashi shouted back with equal anger.

Fortunately or unfortunately, whichever way you want to look at it, any further arguments were stopped when the sound of Kiba yelling in pain drew everyone's attention back to the match.

- - - - -

The Inuzuka's body dropped limply to the floor after receiving the single worst beating of his life. He knew that he had multiple broken bones, rupture organs and massive blood lose. All this at the hands of the one time dead last.

"Is that it? This all the fight you've got! Pathetic" Naruto spat on the ground angrily as he walked up to the limp form of Inuzuka Kiba. A swift yet powerful kick to the ribs took the young dog user off the floor and up into the air, were a reverse spinning heel kick sent him on a one way trip to the far wall. "*Sigh* But then you are the runt of the litter so maybe hoping for a good fight was to much?"

"*Cough*I…I'm not…done yet…D-demon!" Every nerve ending in his body was screaming for him to stop, but Kiba didn't listen and pushed himself back onto his feet. Reaching into his weapons pouch and took out a small red pill, which he wasted no time in eating. Kiba's features became more feral "This…fight…is…OVER! **GATSUUGA!**"

Suddenly, the surrounding area was illuminated by a dark green hue, but it faded away as Naruto created an energy bomb in his hand. "This fight is over…WHEN YOU LAY DOWN AT MY FEET!" Naruto thrust his arm forward, the energy bomb staying in his hand. Kiba was unaware of this fact and drove his drill like attach straight into the path of the bomb. Kurenai noticed and tried to warn her student. "KIBA-KUN STOP!"

"You're to late! DIE INUZUKA!" The chakra infused into Kiba's spin connected with Naruto's energy bomb causing it to exploded. (The resulting explosion was so impressive, we covered it from four angles. Above, the side, behind Naruto and finally behind Kiba just before the explosion). A large cloud of dust covered the battlefield yet the sounds of battle could still be heard, well actually Kiba getting beaten to death could still be heard. Then, a person darted out of the cloud and stopped a short distance away from it. Bent over and breathing heavily Kiba desperately tried to remain standing. From their positions on the cat walk, the other Ninja could clearly see that Kiba's hand were in horrible condition from being the first things to come in contact with that strange jutsu of Naruto's.

"Still alive?" Hearing the voice, Kiba looked towards the cloud of dust in terror "Then I'm just going to have to put you down for good!" Rushing out of the cloud at top speed, fist cocked back and ready to strike. Naruto closed the distance between the two in little time and was prepared to take Kiba's head off when he was stopped dead in his tracks by the Hokage, who had caught the Saiyan's fist with his hand. When he spoke, those that knew his history could tell that this was the original Sandaime Hokage that was speaking. "You will stand down, Uzumaki-san. This match is over and if you continue as you are, then I will have no choice but to disqualify you!"

No one moved. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Uzumaki Naruto stood there, staring at each other as if daring the other to make the first move. Luckily this confrontation ended without incident. "Fine old man, I'll let him live" Shrugging his shoulders in a way that meant it wasn't really a big deal, Naruto turned and walked towards the step to the cat walk. "Oh and you don't have to bother dealing with team 8 and them knowing about the fox!" This surprised not only Sarutobi but also team 8 as well "Oh and why is that Naruto?" "I know I'm not the Kyuubi, but I'm not exactly human any more!" To prove this point the tail, which had gone largely unnoticed up until now, made a sort of waving motion to the old Kage before wrapping itself around Naruto's waist.


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto walked by Team 8, his eyes locked with those of Yuhi Kurenai. If someone looked close enough that would have seen the hatred and disgust being exchanged between the two. Then as quickly as it happened, the two broke their stare and Naruto continued down the catwalk only to stop when someone spoke to him.

"Uzumaki-san, a moment of your time?" Turning to the speaker. The Saiyan recognised the high collar jacket and black sun glasses of Aburame Shino, bug user and (In Broly's opinion the strongest, human, Genin from Naruto's class). The entire room was staring and waiting for whatever Shino had to say or to see what Naruto would do. "Regardless of our sensei and team-mates choices neither myself or Hinata see you as a demon" Blinking owlishly Naruto looked at the young girl and saw her swiftly nod her head, while keeping it in a low submissive pose (that or she was to embarrassed to look up and end up staring at the bare chest of her not so secret crush)

"Is that so? Maybe there is hope for this village after all" Looking straight at Shino and Hinata, Naruto gave them a small nod of his head and turned away down the walk way. A small smirk appeared on his face when he picked up the traces of arousal coming from the Hyuuga heiress. When he reached his team, Naruto noticed the looks he was getting from Sakura and Kakashi. "I know what you're thinking Kakashi-sensei and no he is not the reason behind this. That doesn't mean he isn't involved"

Sakura who had remained quiet during this was about to speak when Naruto cut her off "Sorry Sakura but until I have spoken with Hokage-sama I am afraid I can't tell you anything!" "Actually Naruto, that isn't what I was going to ask!" This caught the former blond by surprise "Ok then Sakura, what were you going to say?"

Sakura noticed that Naruto was leaving chan off her name, and it shocked her how much it hurt, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind….well almost. "Well Naruto I was wondering if maybe" A blush of Hinata sized proportions lit up the girl's face as she turned away from her team-mate "I-if maybe y-you could put some…eh…p-p-pants on?" This got a reaction no one expected, or maybe they did, every female from age thirteen to thirty took one look at the now pants less Naruto and were blown back by massive nose bleeds.

- - - - -

At that moment in Konoha hospital, Uchiha Sasuke sat up in his hospital bed with the feeling that he was missing out on something he would really enjoy seeing. (Come on if he isn't gay then Ireland is the capital of the world)

- - - - -

After Naruto had gotten some new pants and all the women had recovered from their little perverted episode the preliminaries continued with Rock Lee vs. Hyuuga Hinata. It was an interesting match-up and although the Hyuuga heiress tried her hardest, she was unable to counter Lee's inhuman speed and ultimately lost when the green clad shinobi caught the heiress in the side of the skull with a vicious kick. When Hinata woke up and learned that she had been beaten, she was devastated but Shino informed her that her opponent could have been a lot worse. Seeing the confused look on his team mates face, the bug user casually tilted his head towards Hinata's cousin Neji.

The next match did involve Hyuuga Neji and his opponent was Akimichi Choji. Sadly for the rotund boy he was simply no match for the Hyuuga prodigy and was brought down with a quick Jyuuken strike to the back of the neck. When medics arrived they discover, much to the relief of his friends and team mates, that Choji was very much alive he was just unconscious. After the Akimichi was carted away by medics and Neji was named the winner, the preliminaries moved on to the final match Kinuta Dosu vs. Sabaku no Gaara.

"Well now, I was hoping to fight Uchiha Sasuke but I guess I'm going to have to kill you before I can fight him" Laughed Dosu thinking that this was going to be an easy fight. "You do not interest me or mother. Killing you would be pointless" Replied the ever emotionless Gaara as he turned away from Dosu. "Pointless huh? Well lets see if you find this pointless!**Kyomeisen**" Dosu swung his melody arm creating a sound wave that immediately cause Gaara to hold his head in pain. With his head throbbing in pain from the sound and Shukaku's demented screams of anger. Gaara turned to face Dosu, out stretched his hand "**Sabaku Kyu**" The sand shoot out and wrapped around the sound user, quickly in casing him in it's crushing grip. "Die. **Sabaku Soso**" Curling his hand into a fist, Gaara willed the sand to crush Dosu. He never stood a chance. When Gaara was named the winner, nothing remained of the sound Ninja other then a bloody stain on the floor and walls.

The winners of the matches soon assembled on the arena floor.

"Congratulations on passing the preliminaries. (Cough) If you would all come and draw a number from this box," Hayate said and indicated to a box Anko was holding. Anko walked over to each one with a box with slips of paper with the numbers 1-9 on them, and each of the competitors took one of the slips in the box at random.

"State your name and number you have," said Ibiki, as he looked at Neji first, and saw the boy show him the number in his hand.

"Hyuuga Neji. I got # 2," said Neji showing the paper with the number written on it.

"Sabaku no Temari. I got # 5," said Temari showing her slip of paper with the said number.

Sabaku no Gaara. I got # 3," said Gaara, as he had his sand hold the paper with the odd number for him.

"Rock Lee. I got # 7. YOSH!" said Lee

"Aburame Shino. I have # 1," said Shino showing his paper with the given number.

"Nara Shikamaru. I have number # 6, troublesome" Said Shikamaru in his usual lazy tone.

"Sabaku no Kankuro. I got # 9," said Kankuro while silently dancing around inside at not having to face Gaara or his sister since both could kick his ass all over the place.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I have number # 8," said Naruto turning his head to Lee, who was now grinning happily at the thought of fighting Naruto and his new form.

"Which means Uchiha Sasuke is number #4" Said Ibiki seeing that it was the only number left.

"All right. We have your names, numbers, and who you will be facing one Month from now in the finals in the Chuunin Stadium," said Hayate showing them the list on the board.

__

First Match: Aburame Shino VS Hyuuga Neji

Second Match: Sabaku no Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke

Third Match: Sabaku no Temari VS Nara Shikamaru

Fourth Match: Rock Lee VS Uzumaki Naruto

Sabaku no Kankuro faces the winner of the last match

"You now know who you are fighting in two Months. Good luck to all of you, as you will need it for the road ahead in preparing for what lies ahead of you, and make your nation proud," said the Hokage. "Why two months," Shikamaru asked. "Because we have to send out invitations for everyone who has to be here to witness the exam," Hiruzen replied, "The judges will decide who becomes Chuunin and not." "Judges," Shino asked. "In this exam," Hiruzen explained, "The ones who get promoted to Chuunin are those that show the judges that they have the qualities of a Chuunin. A ninja's true strength can only be measured in combat, and that's the purpose of the main matches. Judges are made up of important people from the villages, including the daimyo of the different countries." "The second exam is finished," Anko barked, "Meet in the main arena in two months. Dismissed."

All of the Genin left the chamber with their respective Jounin. Naruto however was held back by the Sandaime.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said, "We have much to discuss"

- - - - - -

(Hokage's tower, half an hour later)

"*sigh* So I am to understand that you are the descendent of some all powerful alien warrior, who's power was so dense in you're mother's DNA that when you were born you were no longer human and when the Yondaime Hokage sealed the kyuubi in to you he also sealed away that power, which was released during you're fight with Inuzuka Kiba resulting in you're….new appearance?" Sarutobi said as he relit his pipe for the fourth time. Naruto sat across from him, his tail twitching occasionally out of boredom "That is correct old man, from what Broly-sama has told me it will require a month for me to learn how to use all of my new abilities and that it is best done away from….thieving eyes" The Hokage knew who the boy was talking about and couldn't help but agree "That still leaves you with an entire month before the final exam" The aged shinobi paused for a moment to think about things until an idea came to him, quickly taking out a pen and paper he wrote down something and handed it to Naruto "Tomorrow I want you to go to the hot springs and look of a long white haired man named Jiraiya. When you find him give that note to him" Naruto looked at the note and back to the Hokage "Why?" "Because he will train you for the first month, leaving you free to take the second for you're personal training" The Saiyan's eyes went blank for a moment as he conversed with the voices in his head

**(Mindscape)**

**"That idea is agreeable"** Broly said getting a nod from the Demon who also resided in the boy's mind **"_Agreed, from what I know about this Jiraiya he was the man who taught that damned 4th everything he knew_"** Both Naruto and Broly looked up at Fox as if it had grown a second head **"_What? An all powerful demon lord can't take interest in the world he lives in?_" **The two Saiyans continued to stare up at the demon until finally it was Naruto that broke the silence **"There's nothing wrong with that…we're just shocked to hear you actually praising a human" "*_cough*I'm not praising a human…I'm simply stating what I know about him_"** If it was possible Naruto and Broly knew the fox would be blushing from embarrassment **"I don't really care if you were praising a human or not. Boy!"** Naruto flinched when Broly snapped at him** "Tell the old man that you except his proposal" "Yes Broly-sama, Kyuubi-sama"** Naruto bowed to the Saiyan and demon as he slowly disappeared from his mind.

**(back in the Hokage's office)**

As Naruto came back to the world of consciousness he was met with the sight of Third Hokage reading a very familiar orange book. Sarutobi was so immersed in the book that he failed to notice that Naruto was awake until a cough drew his attention away from the novel. As he watched the man he saw as a grandfather try to hide the book, Naruto chuckled lightly "Hokage-sama I'm ashamed that you would read that in front of a minor" Naruto smirks as he pulls a blue book out of his pocket "The new copy is much better" The old man stared at the book as if it held the secrets to eternal youth "w-where did you get….that?" "Oh this? No idea, I get a new book every so often in the mail. Never knew who sent them but I'm not complaining" "Do you think I could borrow that when you're finished with it?" Naruto's energy suddenly flared and he cradled the book to his chest "Hell no you old mooch, get your own" Sarutobi matched Naruto's energy flare with one of his own "Listen here brat, I am you're Hokage and I am ordering you to give me that book or I will make you suffer" Slamming his fist down on the table Naruto stood up and glared at the aged leader "Bring it on, you old monkey. I'm more then powerful enough to beat you" "You're new power has gone to you're head boy, if you actually believe you have a chance against me" The hidden Anbu in the room were cowering in fear from the combined pressure of Sarutobi and Naruto's power levels. "Let's go old man" "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" The jaws of the Anbu in the room hit the floor at the site of their Hokage actually competing in the childish game for a book "Rock beats scissors old man, the book stays with me" "Noooo" Anime style tears poured down the man's face at his defeat "Best two out of three?" The three other occupants in the from hit the floor at the Hokage's response.

(Later that day at Ichiraku Raman)

A very happy Naruto leaned back in his chair and belched loudly while an awe struck chef and his disgusted daughter stared at the mountain of raman bowls laid out on the counter in front of the Saiyan. Ayame slowly turned to her father, fearing that if she moved to quickly she would throw up after watching the sickening display she just witnessed. "He…he ate every ounce of raman in the shop. We are completely out of raman" The poor girl had to sit down as that statement finally hit home "That's never happened before, not even when…" Ayame lowered her voice and leaned into her father's ear "When we served both his parents at once" "I know what you mean. However one good thing will come from that" Teuchi said while eyeing the mountain of bowls "The money we'll make from this will more then make up for our supply losses ten times over" Ayame stared incredibly at her father who could so easily disregard the stomach churning sight for the option of large amounts of money. Completely oblivious to the discussion between two of his precious people, Naruto simply cracked his neck and turn to address the two "That…was the best meal I have eaten, Teuchi I bow to you're skill. Now how much do I owe you for this meal?" The brunette waitress had to smack her father in the head before he could inflate the already outlandish price "That will be 500.000 rou Naruto-kun!" Retrieving his frog wallet Naruto handed a wad of rou notes to the young woman and left the store.

The crowds in the street gave Naruto a wide berth as he walked back to his apartment, many of them heard about what he did to Inuzuka Kiba in the preliminaries, the others did it for the same old reason and the boy could easily hear the mutterings of 'demon' and 'finally showing it's true nature' but he ignored them all as they were of little threat, unlike the three drilling forms coming towards him. Grabbing the one coming from the left Naruto sent it into a wall, the right one he back handed into a fruit stand and the one coming down the centre Naruto jumped onto and kicked off it, sending it into the ground and catapulting the Saiyan towards the triple twisters owner. "Hello Hana" Standing before him was Inuzuka Hana, eldest child of Inuzuka Tsuma and older sister to Kiba. "So if you're here that means" Looking back Naruto sees that his three attackers were the Haimaru Sankyodai or Haimaru three brothers Hana's Nin dogs. Turning back to the female Chuunin the Saiyan quickly bent backwards to avoid the kunai blade that Hana swung at him. "Bastard! Because of you Kiba may never use his hands again" Explained the enraged Inuzuka as she continued to swing the knife at Naruto "The little fool got what he deserved, be lucky he isn't dead cause that's what I was aiming for" Hana froze, not wanting to believe what she heard. Behind Naruto the three dogs had recovered from their first failed assault and were getting ready to attack again. Seeing this Hana backed away from the boy in preparation to join her dogs in the attack. "what giving up already?" mocked Naruto, who was clearly not aware of what was going to happen however Broly was "**Boy when I tell you to, you are to expel you're energy from the very core of you're body until if completely surrounds you**" "What! Why?" "**Do not question me, just do as I told you**" "No I'm not giving up, I'm putting you in the hospital. **GATSUUGA**" Hana and the three dogs jumped forward and twisted their bodies until they turned into four swirling twisters of claws and chakra "

**Do it now gaki!"** Naruto nodded and focused on expanding his energy. What happened next would have caused the Hyuuga clan elders to have heart attacks. Energy exploded around Naruto forming a protective shell that repelled the four chakra twisters similarly to the Hyuuga clans Kaiten, only without the spinning. Hana slammed into a shop wall, cracking it, and slumped to the ground.

Walking up to her prone form, Naruto ran his tail up along Hana's face and down the centre of her body "Hmm strong, aggressive, fearless. Three things I like in a female" smirking at the sight of the Inuzuka heiress squirmed under his touch, Naruto squatted down until he was face to face with her "You and every other female I like shall be mine, and I will destroy anyone who tries to keep you all from me" By now the full moon was starting to raise and not wanting to find out what happens if he were to look at it, Naruto stole a kiss from Hana and vanished. "_Why?_" Hana tried to pull herself up but the pain in her back was to much and she collapse back to the ground "_Why do I feel this way?_" **"_because you know he's right_"** "_What?!_" startled by the voice Hana looked around for it's origin **"_hehehe don't bothered looking Hana-chan because you won't find me_" "_W-who are you?_" "_Who me? Why I am you're primal desire, every Inuzuka women has one. Oh and you also have a concussion so I could also be a figment of you're imagination hehe_"** "ugh" Hana welcomed the dark of unconsciousness when it came, as it removed her from the pain her body was in. The team of Anbu that arrived at the scene a few minutes later found Hana and brought her to the hospital, unaware that they were being watched the whole time. "_Kyuubi what did you do to her?_" **"_Nothing much, just used a little kitsune seduction to awaken something inside of her, something you will enjoy immensely kukuku_"** "_great I've got a psychotic mass murderer and a perverted demon inside my head, do you think I should check myself into a mental home?_" **"_no/_no"** "_ok then_"

(The next morning at Konoha hot springs)

The sounds of insects, birds, running water along and the soft spoken words and laughter of women permeated the area, only broken by the occasional giggle from a long white haired man, otherwise known as Jiraiya of the Sanin, that was facing one of the springs outer walls. A sudden ripple on the water alerted to the arrival of Uzumaki Naruto, dressed in a new pair of black pants and boots. Floating not an inch above the waters surface, his eyes scanned the immediate area until they came to rest on Jiraiya. "*sigh* why do I always get stuck with the perverts?" He quietly asked himself as he moved up behind the distracted Sanin. "_hmm decisions, decisions? Should I get his attention, or blow his cover as a pervert_" A look of pure evil appeared on Naruto's face as he reared his right leg back and, putting all his newfound strength into it, boots Jiraiya right in the ass sending him head first through the fence and into the women's spring.

(the following beating is so graphic that the censor monkeys have not allowed me to write it, sorry to disappoint anyone who was hoping to see Jiraiya getting beaten)

After dragging himself away from the enraged hoard of naked females Jiraiya goes in search of the one who kicked him and ruined his research. He found his attack sitting in the lotus position using his tail, which he had channelled chakra into, to balance on top of the water. "I see you have escaped you're punishment" the smirk on his face told that he had enjoyed the old man's suffering. "You brat, do you have any idea what you did?" Jiraiya was seething at the loss of his research. "Eh you're monthly attempt at getting an ever failing boner" The Gamma Sanin practically fossilized on the spot at Naruto's reply "I'm going to go out on a limp here and say that you are the one that the Hokage sent me to find, right?" "Gaki do you even know who I am?" Naruto opened his eyes and gave Jiraiya a bored look "No should I?"

A giant toad appeared in a cloud of smoke under Jiraiya and struck a pose with it's left front foot raised up, while Jiraiya himself posed as well "I am 's holy master Sennin, also know as Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, Remember it!!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be speechless. Standing before him was not only one of the legendary Sennin, Broly scoffed at the idea of them deserving to be called legendary, and the writer of his all time favorite series. Dropping to one knee in front of Jiraiya, bowing his head and thrusting his limited edition of Icha Icha paradise "My lord forgive me for not recognizing you. Please do me the honour of signing my book"

"Oh ho ho ho so you're a fan of my books are you. Well then I'm willing to forgive this transgression this time" Taking out a pen and taking the book from Naruto "So kid what's you're name" "Uzumaki Naruto" The pen and book hit the ground in Jiraiya's shock. Taking a good look at the boy before him, and except for the blue eyes and whisker marks, he could find nothing that showed this man as his godson "N-naruto? What happened to you?" "…you're the one you sends me those packages every month, aren't you?" Jiraiya nodded "Why?" "Because Kushina, you're mother, named me as you're godfather" Whatever Jiraiya was expecting, it wasn't the fist that crashed into his face braking his nose. Holding his nose to stem the bleeding "You hit me!" Naruto grabbed the front of Jiraiya's clothes and pulled him closer "I'll do more then hit you if you don't start talking Ero-Sennin" Waving his hands in front of him as a sign of acceptance "Alright alright. Sarutobi-sensei sent me out of the village to keep tabs on Orochimaru and other enemies of Konoha. I'm the villages primer spy master and I wouldn't of been able to keep my spy net work up and running if I had stayed here"

Naruto remained silent for a number of minutes before sighing and releasing Jiraiya. "Fine that's an acceptable answer" Naruto turned away from his godfather, his tail lazily swinging from side to side "For now I am willing to work with you because I respect you're strength, outside of being a warrior I knowing nothing about you. As for why I look like this, let's just say that my mother's legacy is finally shining through" Turning back around to face Jiraiya, Naruto gave his famous face splitter grin "So when do we start training Ero-Sensei"

A fist collided with the back of Naruto's head causing him to stumble and a large welt to appear "Ow what was that for Ero-Sennin" Complained the Saiyan/Shinobi hybrid as he rubbed his head "Stop calling me that Gaki, Now get over here" Biting his thumb and spreading some blood across his palm, Jiraiya went through a series of hand signs and slammed the palm down on the ground. In a cloud of smoke the same toad from earlier reappeared this time with a large scroll in it's mouth. Taking the scroll from the toads mouth, Naruto unrolled it on the ground "This is the contract with the toads that has been passed down through many generations. You write your name in blood, and under that you press your finger-print in blood" Naruto did as he was instructed "Then when you want to call them, produce chakra and place down the hand you signed the contract with. The hand seals are 'Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep'" "Wait before I do this there is something I need to you look at" "Oh yeah. And what's that?" Jiraiya watched as Naruto channelled his chakra and what the Gamma Sennin saw he did not look happy about. Getting down to have a closer look at the Kyuubi's seal, Jiraiya was even more unhappy "This is clearly Orochimaru's work. That fork tongued traitor never was any good with seals, but putting on uneven seal over an even one is just idiotic" Five flaming symbols appeared on Jiraiya's fingers "Hey kid lift you're arms" Naruto did so** "Gogyo Kaiin"** Jiraiya slammed his hand into the seal, releasing it, fixing it and causing Naruto a great deal of pain. "You old bastard, THAT HURT!"

Chakra exploded upwards in a great pillar from Naruto's body, his hair stood on end and if Jiraiya was seeing right, then the hair on Naruto's tail and head flashed gold along with his blue eyes changing to teal. The ground cracked and lifted into the air. Jiraiya was actually afraid of what he saw and then it stopped, all the power just vanish and Naruto's hair and eyes returned to normal. "G-gaki what the hell was that!! _that definitely wasn't the fox's power, that was something entirely different. Sarutobi-sensei better have a good explanation for this_" Naruto, even though he was winded by the power explosion, looked smug at Jiraiya's shock and awe. "I told you…that was my mother's….legacy"

- - - - - - - - - -

Here we go, the new chapter. Sorry for the looooooooong wait. this took long to write then i thought it would.

on the next chapter.

naruto meets Gamabunta and Enma.

meets some more women

disappears for a month

and we get the start of the finals of the exams.


	3. Chapter 3

(Konoha Council room)

"Order! I will have order in this meeting!" The Sandaime sat there pinching the bridge of his nose as the civilian and shinobi councils continued to bicker like children to one another. "ENOUGH" Slamming his fist down on to the table and leaking out killer intent, Hiruzen finally got them all to shut up "Now I did not call you all here to listen to you shout at each other like a bunch of selfish three year olds" The entire room flinched at the jab at their behavior "you were called here to discuss what happened during the chunin exam" Seeing that both the civilian council and Inuzuka Tsume were going to say something Sarutobi cut them off "And I want you're Unbiased opinion"

The first one to stand was surprisingly Hyuuga Hiashi, although he had been disappointed his eldest daughter had not made it to the finals he hadn't expected her to do so anyway. "I personally find myself surprised at a number of the finalists. For one I was not expecting both last years and this years dead-last and rookie of the year to make it to the finals" Hiashi's comment got nods of agreement from a number of council members "and after learning about the Kyuubi vessel's transformation I am looking forward to his match against Maito gai's student" The Hyuuga clan leader paused to collect his thoughts while ignoring the shouts of protests from the Inuzuka and civilians "However with that said there is something I must bring up" "And what would that be Hiashi-san?" "Hokage-sama as you know, with the Byakugan, we of the Hyuuga clan are able to see the seal that contains the nine-tailed fox which is why we do not hold any animosity towards the boy for containing the demon. So imagine my surprise when both my daughter and nephew brought to my attention that there is a similar seal on the Kazekage's youngest son"

Before the room could once more descend into chaos, the Sandaime quieted the crowd. "Now then. With this information what conclusion have you reached Hiashi?" "The boy contains a demon, and if my history is current then it is most likely the Ichibi no Shukaku" Hiruzen nodded and motioned for Hiashi to sit back down "Thank you Hiashi, you have just confirmed the information I received from Jiraiya yesterday" Knowing that his former team mates where about to say something, Sarutobi decided to head them off "Before you even begin to speak anything involving Jiraiya and Uchiha Sasuke in the same sentence Homura, Koharu. Remember that the Uchiha already has a trainer for the next two months and Jiraiya would refuse to teach him anyway" The Elders and the civilians looked put out that one of the legendary Sennin would refuse to teach a member of the prestigious Uchiha clan.

It was at this time that Shimaru Danzo, leader of the 'disbanded' Ne Anbu, spoke up. He had learned of the Kyuubi vessel's transformation through his spy and he was most interested in finding out what Sarutobi had talked about with it. "Sarutobi what can you tell us about the vessel's transformation. Because I for one would like to know if he has become a bigger threat or if he can be of benefit to the village" "You mean if he can be of benefit as your weapon" "I am only asking" "I know what you are asking Danzo but I shall appease you with an answer" This got the attention of a lot of the council members since Sarutobi Hiruzen never agreed to tell Danzo anything. "Naruto did in fact tell me about what happened to him. From what he told me, Naruto has gained his new found appearance and powers from his mother" Hiruzen paused to think of the right words to say while ignoring the shouts of protests of the ignorant civilians "Think of it like….a Kekkei Genkai" This got them all to quiet down. "However the extent of his knowledge on it is limited so I have arranged for Naruto to be allowed a months leave from the village" Raising his hand to stem the protests Sarutobi continued "Think before you speak. Would you rather he be in the village while learning how to control his power. We have no idea what could happen, so it will be safer for everyone if he trained away from the village"

With that reasoning both sides of the council had no choice but to see reason and allow Naruto leave from the village, oh how they had no way of knowing the trouble that would cause.

XXXXX

(Konoha hospital - sunset)

Although he was a complete asshole, Hyuuga Hinata still felt it was her duty as Kiba's team-mate to visit him while he was recovering. That and mentally laugh her ass off at the sight of him. Now that she was free from hearing the mutt's incessant whining about losing, the young heiress had time to think about what happened during Kiba's match. At first she had been horrified to see her beloved Naruto-kun being beaten and no one else seemed to care. Though she would never say it out loud, after learning about what was sealed inside of Naruto and talking to her father about it (yes Hiashi won't be an asshole in this story) she hated the people of the village for how they treated the boy. But when he suddenly changed she was ashamed of herself for thinking he had been taken over by the Kyuubi, then as the…beat down progressed she realized that it wasn't the fox at all like Kurenai-sensei had told them he was, kami how Hinata hated her for that. But the thing that really got turned her mind to jello was that after the fight Naruto had actually noticed her, lord how Hinata wanted to jump him right then and there when she saw his muscles.

So lost in thought was the young lady that she never even noticed the focus of her thoughts, and fantasies, was watching her from a tree branch above. After dealing with the first woman on his list of potential mates Naruto decided to get the situation with Hinata over with. He knew of her long standing affection for him, unfortunately for the young girl, Naruto's new mindset saw her as too weak to even consider her as a mate. But she has other qualities that interested him and strength isn't hard to gain. Now that that thought was out of the way, it was time for a little fun.

As Hinata walked under the tree she felt something jab her in the back. With reflexes honed through years of training with her father Hinata spun around on the spot and landed in the Juken stance ready to strike down her attacker, but she found no one. So brushing it off as a one time thing the Hyuuga heir turned back around and crashed lips to lips with a certain up-side down Saiyan Ninja hybrid. Pulling back in shock, Hinata's mind reeling at what just happened. Naruto on the other hand just smirked

"Well I like aggressive and forward women but I never expected you to be one of them little Hinata" Said girl's face reached a new level of redness, so strong was the blush that Naruto was momentarily blinded by it. When he recovered he was shocked to find himself breast level with Hinata's rather mature chest, what followed next was something no one expected.

"PERVERT!" Hinata's fist crashed into Naruto's nose, shattering the cartilage like glass, and sends the Saiyan bouncing down the road and into a vegetable cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" (I have always wanted to write that into something) It took several seconds before the gravity of what she had just done struck Hinata but when it did she rushed towards Naruto to make sure he is alright.

The young man in question was laying amongst the wreckage of cart and cabbages, completely ignoring the complaints of the owner, his mind and that of Broly and the Kyuubi were focused on one thought "_it's always the quiet ones" _

"Oh Naruto-kun I am so so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Hinata was nearly in tears "Please can you ever forgive me?"

"Hinata-chan" The young girl's face lights up at the chan suffix "there is no need for forgiveness because you have proven that in time, you will be worth watching" The poor girl couldn't handle such a statement and fainted on the spot "or not" picking Hinata up, Naruto began his trek to the Hyuuga compound "We're going to have to work on that"

XXXXX

(Hyuuga compound)

For Hyuuga Hanabi it was another normal day. Training with her father, being praised by the elders for her outstanding skills, avoiding Konohamaru and his constant attempts at courtship. When was that little fool going to understand that she just wasn't interested…her train of thought was cut off by a sudden disturbance at the main gates.

"STOP DEMON! YOU WILL UNHAND LADY HINATA AND PAY FOR YOU'RE….."

Everyone scattered as the guards came crashing through the solid wooden gates and landed hard on the ground some twenty feet away. Turning to the gate Hanabi saw something that made her heart stop and her face light up like the sun. Walking purposely through the ruined gates with her older sister in his arms and a defiant smirk on his face was, in Hanabi's young minded opinion, a god made flesh. When he spoke Hanabi was pushed further into the belief that this was the man for her "I don't take orders from weakling scum, slave"

"Uzumaki-san!" Everyone turned their heads to see Hyuuga Hiashi walking out of the main building "Care to explain why you have destroyed my guards, front door and why are you carrying my daughter" While on the outside he maintained his cold indifference, inside Hiashi was split between concern for his daughter, anger at a show of weakness from the guards and respect to Naruto for actually making it into the compound.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he walked up to the father of the girl he was holding. "Well the reason I am carrying Hinata-chan is because she passed out shortly after breaking my nose"

"SHE DID WHAT!" Naruto had to clean out his ear after Hiashi shouted out in shock

"she broke my nose, but enough about that. Now the reason as to why I destroyed you're guards and gate, simple, they pissed me off and got in my way" The Hyuuga clan head stared at the boy who stared right back

"Hinata's room is the third door on the right and you're paying for the door" With that said Hiashi turned around and headed back to his office.

Naruto watched the man leave, chuckled, and started towards Hinata's room well aware of the person following him. After reaching the room and setting Hinata down on her bed, our Saiyan/shinobi hero decided to address his stalker.

"You can come out now little Hyuuga" Hanabi squeaked in surprise at having been caught so easily. Sucking in a deep breath and putting on a neutral face the young heiress walked around the corner only to shriek in terror when she found herself face to face with Uzumaki Naruto "I've heard that you are more skilled then you're sister in combat. But it seem that when it comes to stealth skills *chuckles* you are rather pathetic" this changed Hanabi's mood instantly and she struck out quickly with a Jyuuken strike that Naruto easily avoided "To slow" she tried again only to get the same result "oh so close"

"Hold still so I can hit you, you commoner"

The smile that was on Naruto's face was instantly replaced by a look of annoyance "Now you're being rude" with that he flicked Hanabi in the forehead which sent the young girl flying down the hall, through Hinata's bedroom door where she landed safely on the bed next to her sister. "Well it was nice playing with you chibi-chan, but you're a few years to young for my tastes. Try again when you're older" The young Hyuuga watched as Uzumaki Naruto vanished before her eyes.

When Hyuuga Hiashi came by later that day he was surprised to find his two daughters cuddling together on Hinata's bed, both sporting identical blushes. "Ugh Uzumaki Naruto, you are worse then you're mother" Flashbacks of finding his wife, Inuzuka Tsume and a certain red head in bed together came back to him.

XXXXX

(A few days later at the waterfall bathing site)

When Naruto arrives he wasn't surprised to find Jiraiya peeping on the girls in the water, as usual, so quietly sneaking up next to the Sennin. "That may have worked the first time kid, but this time I am ready for you" Naruto spun around to find that Jiraiya had gotten behind him

"How did you?"

"I'm one of the Great Sennin do you really think I would fall for that a second time" Jiraiya and Naruto stared at each other for a moment before both smirking

"My respect of you just went up old man" "I'm glad to here that brat, now then get to training"

XXXXX

For the next couple of weeks Naruto spent the time sparring with Jiraiya to see how much his transformation had actually done to him. He soon learned that Naruto could easily match a well trained chunin in speed and power. Jiraiya could tell that as the fight progressed Naruto was getting angrier when suddenly the strange energy explosion from the previous day once more appeared and Naruto was able to punch the Sennin clear across the waterfall basin. Pulling himself out of the crater his body had created Jiraiya looked off to his young student

"we are really going to need to figure out how to control that"

"Don't worry Ero-Sennin I'll be working on that during my second month of training" Naruto took pleasure in Jiraiya's frustration at being called Ero-Sennin

"Tch whatever brat. Now start working on you're summoning"

"Sure thing old man" dusting off imaginary dirt, Naruto steps off the waters surface and back on to land. Once there he went through the steps for the summoning, summoned his chakra and slammed his hand down on the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" a cloud of smoke blocked the view of Naruto's summon but when it cleared both teacher and student were surprised to see the toad Jiraiya had used for his introduction standing in front of them.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all" praised Jiraiya as he watched the toad disappear when it realized it wasn't needed "Even I was unable to summon a toad that large when I first tried, so clearly whatever happened to you has made a huge difference"

"What's that meant to mean old man" Growled out Naruto, not liking being underestimated

"Well before your transformation I never expected you to be able to summon more then a tadpole without the aid of the Kyuubi's chakra. But now I see that you might not need it at all if this is only the beginning of your true power" although he looked happy on the outside, on the inside Jiraiya was in tears about being upstaged once again by a student. (Just wait until he finds out about Naruto and girls, the poor man will have a heart attack) "Now this time I want you to push even more into the summoning ok"

"Got ya" Again Naruto went through the steps for the summoning "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" The cloud of smoke that accompanied this summoning was much larger and Jiraiya knew that his new student had summoned something big, to bad it had to be him.

When the smoke cleared, towering over Jiraiya was a giant toad wearing a dark blue yukata with the symbol for ebi on the back, a smoking pipe in his mouth, and he carried a giant tanto. The Toad Blinked and looked around. "**How the hell did I get here?**" He asked aloud.

"You summoned Gamabunta" Said Jiraiya in slight fear. "I am so dead"

"**Oi, pervert!**" Shouted Gamabunta, looking down at the two. "**Why did you summon me for nothing!**"

"He didn't," Said Naruto, floating up to eye level with the toad. "I did."

Gamabunta blinked, then laughed. "**As if a gaki like you could summon me.**"

In response, Naruto dropped back to earth, re-summoned the scroll toad and opened it to show his name. "Need I say more?"

Gamabunta blinked again, then leaned down and looked at Jiraiya. "**Oi, Jiraiya! Did the kid really…?**"

"Yeah, he did" Said Jiraiya, smirking. "He's really something else, just like my last apprentice and even more like his mother" Jiraiya nods towards Naruto's tail

Gamabunta squinted down at Naruto. "**Now that you mention it, he does look like Minato and Kushina. But, until he passes my test I won't acknowledge him as my subordinate**"

Jiraiya laughed hesitantly. "Yeah about that, Sarutobi-sensei says that Enma wants to meet with Naruto before you test him, something about training him in his heritage"

Gamabunta looked thoughtful, then took out his pipe and blew out some smoke "**Hmm, they would be the best choice for that. Very well** **then, oi gaki I'm allowing you to summon toads for now, but some time in the future I will be testing you, got it!**"

Gamabunta nodded, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto, who had been quiet, spoke up. "Who was that?"

"That was Gamabunta" Said Jiraiya. "The toad summon boss toad. He's the strongest of the three toad brothers"

Naruto nodded, then stumbled slightly. "Whoo," He said, massaging his head. "Summoning him took a lot more out of me then I thought."

"You can't quit now," Said Jiraiya. "I know from your mother that Saiyan's don't need jutsu's but I'm going to teach you a few anyway."

Naruto, no matter how much he changed, was still Naruto, so he jumped at the chance to learn jutsu. "Yeah yeah, you said I could learn Hari Jizou! Wait, what is that anyway?"

"Jiraiya shifted into a stance, and put his left hand in a half-ram seal. "Hari Jizou!" he said, and his spiky white hair wrapped around him, leaving only part of his face uncovered before it hardened and stuck out like quills.

Naruto analyzed is and nodded. "I see," he said, as Jiraiya went back to normal. "but Broly-sama has already taught me how to use a shield."

"Yeah I know all about that." Said Jiraiya. "But it doesn't hurt to add more to your repertoire. The Hari Jizou is an example of a strong defense and a strong offense. It protects against most attacks, and it can stop the enemy from inflicting physical attacks. All you do is concentrate your chakra into your hair, and it will do the rest. Granted, it isn't as strong as your energy shield, but it will allow you to hurt your opponent when they strike it."

"Cool," Said Naruto, then he narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya. "Wait how do you know about my shield"

"I'm a master spy, I know everything" Said Jiraiya, and he whipped out two kunai and charged at the startled Naruto.

XXXXX

Naruto sighed as he finished off his fish dinner, he was two days into his private training and he had no idea how to even start it. "-sigh- maybe I should of stuck with Jiraiya, be a lot more helpful then sitting here"

a cloud of smoke and a pop took Naruto completely by surprise causing him to fall off the rock he was sitting on. When it cleared a six foot tall monkey with long white hair wear black shinobi style pants and a tiger stripe robe was standing in front of naruto.

"who are you and what do you want" Roared Naruto, not happy about being caught off guard

"My name is Enma, king of the monkeys, and I am here to help you train young Saiyan"

Naruto settled down a little, but still remained ready just in case. "So you're the one Jiraiya mentioned I would be meeting"

"That is correct," Said Enma, looking around the small camp. "I hope you have everything ready, because we will be leaving immediately!"

"Yeah I…What!" Before Naruto could protest, both he and Enma disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When Naruto could see again, he found himself in a lush green jungle, all around him were different species and sized monkeys. Those that weren't staring at him, from what Naruto could see, were going about daily business up in the tree tops, moving between tree houses, some carrying baskets filled with fruit, others working on their crafts. All in all Naruto thought it was a nice looking place, that is until.

"Hey look at the hairless freak!" Shouted one of the younger monkeys

Naruto did not take it well, and rounded on the monkey "What did you say about me, you little runt!"

Enma sighed, then smacked Naruto on the top of the head "Your anger will be the first thing we deal with!" Enma then turned and started walking through the forest

Naruto grumbled and followed the elder monkey. The two garnered a lot of attention from the surrounding inhabitants. From the younger set, they were just interesting in seeing Naruto since many had never before seen a human, but the older ones, they looked because they knew what Naruto was and it had been a long time since they saw a Saiyan, hell one even came up and bowed to him, which really freaked Naruto out.

Finally, after what seem like miles, they reached a large tree that was hollowed out, and in it's center was a statue.

"not to be rude or anything" Said Naruto "but how is it, you can help me train, have you ever met a Saiyan before?"

Enma stopped and looked to be in thought "Myself? No I have never meet one of your kind, but our ancestor, the monkey clan's greats warrior did train a Saiyan, who would later raise up to be the strongest in the universe. The warrior left instructions behind should another Saiyan ever need our help." Enma directed Naruto's gaze to the stature, which was of, what looked like, a baboon. "That warrior's name was…Bubbles!"

"Bubbles?" Asked Naruto in complete disbelief.

Enma chuckled "Yes i know, but you get use to it."

Something was telling Naruto he shouldn't, but he asked anyway. "and what was that Saiyan's name?"

"Goku!" Said Enma, not knowing the trouble that that name would bring

XXXXX

*Naruto's mind*

The mighty Kyuubi had shrunk as far back into his cage as he could go, in complete terror as power rolled off of Broly, who apparently had gone into some kind of trance, holding his head and repeating the same word over and over.

"Kakarot! kakarot! KAKAROT!"

XXXXX

*back with Naruto*

"**KAKAROT!**" Shocked tremendously, the monkeys, who had gathered around, had little time to react, as and invisible shock-wave emanated from the young man threw them all back. With Broly's rage in control of his body, Naruto had no control over his actions. He attacked anyone who got in his way as in his rage he only saw the grinning face of goku, Naruto may not have known who it was, but all he knew was that he needed to destroy him. He beat his victims to quivering pulps and simply moved onto more. Nothing could ever hope to stop him, but if he had been in the right mind he may have noticed that it was clones he was fighting.

"He displays the impressive strength of a Saiyan, but none of the control" Said an ancient monkey, who wore the garb of a priest, as Naruto ran through another clone. "But then that was why you brought him here isn't it En-chan?"

Enma nodded. "Yes Grandmaster Saishi, will you be able to help?"

The elderly monkey chuckled, even as an explosion rocked the jungle. "Oh i will be able to help him, he isn't the first Saiyan I have trained Enma, and he won't be the last. His mother, although not was powerful, was equally as uncontrolled" In a display of speed, unexpected for one as old as he, Saishi appeared next to Naruto, then shut him down with a master level nerve strike. "That will do young one, your training shall begin tomorrow"

XXXXX

Well there you go, and it didn't take me a year this time. hope you all like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, the long awaited Chapter. I'm not going to give an excuse to why it took so long. I will try not to take a year to write the next one, so here enjoy the chapter.

"normal speech"

"**jutsu or summons**"

"_thinking flashbacks_"

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or DBZ cause if i did i wouldn't have money promblems.

()()()()()

As Naruto awoke the next morning his eyes found a thatched ceiling and he could feel his head throbbing .

"Ohh my head it hurts…what happened to me?" Naruto said noting this wasn't his room. "_The last thing I remember is Enma talking about a Saiyan of old then….ohh what happened after that!_"

He tried to communicate with Broly and Kyuubi but both were being unusually quiet. He scratched his head but a severe groan from his stomach brought his attention back.

"_Damn I am starving_" Naruto thought as his stomach turned on him.

Sitting there he hunched over and groaned as his stomach began to feel as if it was eating itself . Getting off the bed Naruto put on the first clothes he could find, not really noticing what he was putting on. After that he used his nose to locate the kitchen and once there he began to rummage around looking for something to eat. He eventually found something that smelled edible. But as he actually ate some of it, he learned his mistake. After he ate a portion of the margarine stick he found in the fridge he growled and said to himself."Grrr….damnit can't even find a decent…ughhh…..disgusting…..its all cold!"

What Naruto didn't know was that he was being watched by the owner of the house, who found the sight entertaining, this was proved by the soft giggle that escaped her lips. Hearing the laugh Naruto spun around ready to fight whoever was behind him only to freeze and stare at the woman before him. She was about 5'9, making her just slightly taller then Naruto, and she appeared to be between 15 and 16. Light brown hair well down to her waist with two bangs framing her face. Green eyes shone with merriment as another giggle escaped her. She wore a white shirt, that did little to contain her impressive C-cup breasts, and a pair of orange training pants. But the thing that shocked Naruto the most was the fact that this young woman appeared to be human.

"You know you can cook the food!" She laughed as Naruto just stared at her. "You do know how to cook food don't you?" she asked as her giggles died down and Naruto shook his head.

"No, usually I just had ramen which isn't that hard to make, I never once had to cook or even touch unprepared food. Though beyond that I never really cared what I ate, usually eating whatever was around suited me but this is not at all edible. I do not know how you can eat such food" Naruto told her as he wiped his mouth clean of the excess stick of margarine.

"Well for starters that isn't something you eat. That's butter, you just don't eat it raw" She said going to the pantry, where there was allot of different foods and other things stored.. "try these they taste better" She said and tossed him a box of crackers which he caught while still looking at her. Suddenly she smacked herself in the head "kuso, where are my manners. My name is Chiyoko" Chiyoko bowed to Naruto, thus shocking him more.

"You have a tail!" Naruto nearly roared as he saw the furry appendage waving lazily behind the young woman. "How is that possible, you can't be a Saiyan can you?"Chiyoko chuckled as she stood back up.

"No Naruto-san I am not a Saiyan. I am the honourable granddaughter of Enma-sama. My mother is the first daughter of the monkey king and my father was human and well…he liked to experiment with his sex life" she said with a cold tone that let Naruto know that this subject was off limits and stared at her before opening up the box and slowly took a bite, making sure that this food was not distasteful or poisoned. He found neither except a salty crunch which wasn't that bad. He threw more into his mouth as his stomach enjoyed the food. But he still eyed her cautiously, he didn't trust her just yet.

"Yesterday after Elder Saishi-sama's test, Enma-jiji-sama brought you here to rest and I was chosen to be your guide for the time you are here" She suddenly rounded on Naruto, and in a tone that would freeze a sun, told him "Don't even think about trying anything with me, because Saiyan or not I will beat you down, tear off your tail and use it to strangle you with."naruto gulped at this and she continued.

" Understood. Now if you don't mind I'll make some food for us, it's the least I can do for you since you are my guest and all" Chiyoko said reverting back to her normal bubbly self as Naruto nodded."very well. If food is the one thing you can make then I will not try anything with you" Naruto said dumping the empty box of crackers in the trashcan, he walked out of the kitchen and to the balcony outside. He looked down at the monkey summons going about their daily lives.

"_what happened yesterday?" _He asked himself as the sun's rays began to filter through the jungle canopy. "_Something is going on with me? _" His head looked back inside where he saw Chiyoko working on a meal for the both of them.

"_I don't feel either Broly-sama or Kyuubi's presence in my mind anymore. And my power, both chakra and ki seems to be flowing much easier_" his ears could pick up Chiyoko's light humming as she worked, the gingerly tone nothing but soothing in his mind. With a sigh Naruto turned back into the hut and was surprised to find that the meal was ready and set out on the table already. "I'm impressed. Your quick to fix a meal" Naruto took a seat as Chiyoko sat down as well

"I'm not just a pretty face you know" he chuckled at her response as he took his time in eating. He never trusted anyone to quickly, since growing up in hate tended to do that, though his stomach was ready to start bellowing for food he knew to be meal was eaten in a near silence with the only noise being the scrap or setting down of silverware. But after a few minutes Chiyoko looked at Naruto.

"Naruto? May I ask who you are?"Naruto stopped eating, his fork and knife were set on the table as he turned to Chiyoko

"who i am you ask?" Naruto watched as Chiyoko nodded

"I am many things. I am a demon, a deadlast, the number one most unpredictable ninja, a child who never knew either of his parents and a child who has been hated since the day he was born….these are just a few things" Naruto said bored as his eyes looked at his empty plate. "Knowing who I am is hard, because I barely know myself anymore" Naruto got up and dumped his plate in the sink and walked back out and jumped off the balcony. Chiyoko quickly followed he landed he stretched his arms, the sick crack of his neck made Chiyoko shiver .

"So you've never known kindness? Your all alone?" Chiyoko asked as Naruto looked at her with a humorous look.

"All alone you ask? No I've been lucky enough to find several precious people to whom I would give everything to protect, including one who I will never forget" He said as he thought back to the young woman he met on his first big smiled at Naruto answering.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's always better to have people who care and support you." The two walked for a while, mostly talking about the lives and themselves until a monkey messenger appeared before them and with a bow began to speak.

"Forgive the interruption Chiyoko-sama, Naruto-sama. But elder Saishi and Enma-sama sent me to inform you that they wish to see you at the training grove"

"Thank you Daisuke, tell Jiji-sama that we will arrive there soon" Chiyoko told the messenger, who bowed again and headed off to deliver the message "Well then Naruto-kun looks like your training is going to begin"chiyoko young man in question started laughing like a mad man and answered.

"took them long enough, I was beginning to think I was going to have to train myself since they were taking so long. But then again I was enjoying your company Chi-chan" This got a light blush out of the woman before her face turned cold.

"Oi watch it, my warning still stands" Chiyoko snapped, only for Naruto to chuckle.

"Don't worry I remember. Now then, shall we be off" Naruto asked to which Chiyoko nodded and the two disappeared into the tree training grounds were situated a far distance from the Village to minimize damage while at the same time being close enough to secure medical assistance should it be required.

()()()()()

The area wasn't much, just an open plains, surrounded by lush rainforest, a small river ran along the north edge and a few rocks of varying size were scattered around. Sitting on three rocks that were clustered close together were Enma, elder Saishi and a third, more largely built ape. This unknown figure shifted a little as if to get more comfortable but Enma and Saishi both knew that it was from impatience.

"I mean no disrespected elder-sama but are you really sure this is necessary" the ape grumbled as he folded his arms in front of his chest "I hardly have the time to be training a human"Saishi chuckled while Enma pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"How many times do we have to explain that this isn't just a 'human' as you put it Kenichi" Enma explained while trying to keep his frustration at bay, which wasn't helped when Kenichi snorted in obvious disbelief.

"Oh yes how could I forget, he is a 'Saiyan'" Kenichi spat out the word like it was dirt "I do not see why I should drop everything just because some individual of a long dead bloodline decided to show up" He was promptly silenced when Saishi hit him over the head with his staff.

"You know very well the kind of power the Saiyans had, and what happens when not properly trained" Sighed Saishi continuing "Further more he will not be your student full time Kenichi. We do not have the time for you to train him in mastering your style, so you will show him enough so that he may be able to continue training when he leaves" Kenichi bowed to the Elder and said.

"as you wish elder saishi" .The three turned silent when they sensed the approach of Naruto and Chiyoko.

When the two arrived Kenichi turned a critical eye to Naruto, not to take in his outward appearance but to judge his power and potential with the skill that only a master trainer possessed. What he saw shocked him, untold potential dwelled within the boy matched only by the power that rolled off him. Kenichi now understood why Elder Saishi agreed to train the boy, if he didn't learn to control all that power he could cause immense devastation. Hopping down from the rock, he approached the pair. Naruto, upon arriving, had taken note of the third ape he had yet to meet. This one was larger then the others he had seen in the village, he was taller, broader, he arms where longer then his legs and he wore armour. From what Naruto could figure this one was a gorilla and quite powerful from what his limited ki sensing skills could tell him. He stayed quiet when Kenichi reached him, even with his height boost he was still shorter then the ape by two feet. Finally he spoke.

"So you're the Saiyan everyone has been talking about, hmm?" Kenichi crossed his colossal arms and looked down at Naruto. The boy simply shrugged, Kenichi inwardly smirked, he was beginning to like this kid "While I'll admit that your power is impressive, you are wild, unrefined, you don't know how to use your size and power to your advantage"

Dodging the punch that Naruto threw, Kenichi spun around behind the boy, locked his arms around his waist and picked up Naruto. Once he had him off the ground, the ape master titled backwards and dropped the Saiyan on the back of his head. Releasing his hold on Naruto's waist Kenichi stood back up

"But I intend to change all that, by the time I'm done with you, you will be a force to be reckoned with" Holding out his hand to Naruto, the boy accepted it and Kenichi pulled him up. Naruto cracked his neck to relieve the pain from the slam, then smiled at the gorilla.

"I look forward to it" The two stared each other down, when their little battle was interrupted by a chuckle from the side. Turning they say that it was Saishi who laughed while Enma and Chiyoko looked amused.

"And I thought you didn't want to train him Kenichi?" The Elder monkey asked, humour evident in his voice. The ape in question huffed and crossed his arms once more

"Just because I am agreeing to train him, does not mean I like him" Kenichi was annoyed that the old man still looked amused.

"Sure uncle, whatever you say" Giggled Chiyoko. She then turned her attention to Enma and Saishi "Enma-jiji-sama, Saishi-sama why is it that you have called me here?"

"We called you here because for the time that Naruto is with us, you will be his training partner, his roommate and his team-mate" Explain Enma.

"That's all ! You could have told me that last night" Yelled Chiyoko angrily.

"True but we felt it better to tell you when Naruto-san was awake as well" Saishi told her. Chiyoko was confused by the response.

"Why?"

"Because it saves us the trouble of telling it twice" Smiled Enma.

Chiyoko groaned in frustration at her grandfather's answer, so to distract herself from possibly strangling him, she turned her attention to watching Naruto being his training with her uncle.

the next month, Naruto remained in the ape village learning everything he could about the Ganjou-ude fighting style. When not training he read over all the information the ape's had on the Saiyan race, it wasn't a lot of information but it was more then he had. Chiyoko was a constant companion through it all and the two found that they made excellent friends, but both quickly shot down Enma's idea that they are a couple. They are friendly with each other ,but just don't see the other, that way. Another thing Naruto discovered was that with the lose of connection to Broly and Kyuubi, his appearance returned to more closely resemble what he once looked like. With dull blonde hair, blue eyes and his infamous whisker marks. When questioned if he knew why this happened, Saishi explained that since Naruto's transformation was so sudden, he most likely took a lot of his form from Broly until his body was able to the month was up, Naruto and Chiyoko bid farewell to Enma and Saishi, as well as the rest of the village before being sent back to the human realm. The two reappeared in the Sandaime's office, much to the elderly Hokage's surprise, but he recovered fast and welcomed the two. After introductions were completed Sarutobi explained to Naruto that he still had two days before the exams begin and that he hoped the training went well. Naruto explained he training to the old man, leaving nothing out. What he learned shocked him, but only reinforced that his idea to let the boy train outside the village was a good idea. It was late when Naruto and Chiyoko bid farewell to Sarutobi and headed to Naruto's apartment to rest up, because once the exams arrive, the world is in for a very big surprise.

()()()()()

"Hello and welcome to the final's of Chunin exams on this wonderfull day!" A bubbly young woman, with bright green hair, said cheerfully into the camera "I'm you're hostess Akarui Kosei and we are coming to you live from Konoha stadium. Currently we are being broadcast to over thirty-nine countries. Today we have several high profile matches' involving some of Konoha's and Suna's most gifted Genin"

Taking a second to look at the clip board in her hand Kosei looked back up at the camera "Our first match up will be between Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino, second will be Gaara of the sand and Uchiha Sasuke, the third match is between Temari of the sand and Nara Shikamaru, fourth is Rock Lee and…hmm it just say's his name is Naruto, no last name at all, oh well he is reported as the dead last of his class and only got here through luck so he is probably a nobody. Then the final match up will be between the winner of match four and Kankuro of the sand" after talking so much she pauses to allow the crowd to get their cheers in.

()()()()()

In a bar in Tori no Kuni, one very drunk blond woman was watching the television. Upon hearing what Kosei said, she decided to make a bet, so sure of herself that she knew who would be the winner of the whole thing."Shizune" Said Tsunade "I want all our money bet on the Uchiha Gaki"

Shizune looked at her master in shock and spoke in a fearful voice "But Tsunade-same you have to think about this more carefully. We are finally able to pay off half our debts and you want to blow that chance. Do you really think it is wise to gamble it all like this?"

"Of course, this is a sure bet" said Tsunade as she waved off Shizune. With a sigh, Shizune placed the bet, praying to all the gods in hopes they would let her master win. To bad for her that only the goddess of destruction was on call today and she was looking forward to seeing her new saiyan unleash his power.

()()()()()

In Mori no Kuni. three young girls sat in their home watching the exams. All three were identical except for their hair. The one of the far right had shoulder length black hair, the one in the middle had red hair that went to the floor and the one on the right's hair was brown and spiked upwards.

"So that's where Kaa-sama went?" asked the one on the left

"Please, why would she bother with going to see those weaklings" was the reply from the right

"Do you think it had something to do with all those power spikes we kept sensing last month?"

"Why would that interest Kaa-sama, no one on this planet can match her!" The girl in the middle looked up after remaining quiet

"Quiet both of you. Kaa-sama is indeed at the Chunin Exams but she did not tell me why she was there, only that she was going to check on something she left behind" Her two sisters were quiet after hearing that, both wondering what the thing was their mother had left behind.

()()()()()

Back with Akarui Kosei."Now we still have several minutes before the start of our first match and it looks like two of the participants are missing. The highly anticipated Uchiha Sasuke" pauses for cheers "And the Nobody Naruto" The crowd boo's, stupid sheep.

"Where Is Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura, as she was worrying about her team-mates not making it on time and missing their chance.

"I don't know. Sasuke-kun would never willingly miss something like this, and neither would Naruto" Replied Ino.

"_Naruto-kun. Where are you_?" was the collective thoughts of several woman around the arena.

"_Stupid demon, he dares to steal my spot and then doesn't even show up_!" Thought a bitter and angry Kiba as he sat with his mother and sister.

()()()()()

Finally when it was time, the Sandaime commanded Jonin proctor Genma to begin the Chunin Exam finals.

"The first match of the Chunin Exams will now begin, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Neji please step forward, everyone else go to the waiting area until your name is called" Said Genma, as he heard the crowd cheer for the fighters.

Aburame Shino said nothing as he calmly and silently walked into position across the field from his opponent. Neji watched Shino as he moved. "you should just give up now, fate has already decided that I shall be the victor this day" he said with a sneer, only for that to become a scowl with Shino's reply.

"fate is merely a unscientific reason for losing, only facts matter"

"tch fool" the veins around Neji's eyes bulge with the activation of his byugukan. "I will show you the folly in battling against the Hyuuga clan".

Shino says nothing as he removes his hands from his pockets and lifts his arms out in front of him. "and I will show you how to use facts to take down a Hyuuga" Insects pours out of his coat and circle out around him.

Neji, without a word, rushes forward and thrusts his palm out towards Shino's chest, looking to end this match quickly. However before he can deliver the fatal hit a shield of beetles stop the palm and begin crawling down the arm, devouring chakra as they go. "I know your weak spot, Hyuuga Neji" Shino then dissolves into a swarm of insects

"_a mushi bunshin!_" Neji realised with shock, however it was to late.

"_Kikaichuu no jutsu_" Announced Shino and seconds later Neji was engulfed by the swarm. To the people watching it looked like it was all over until.

"Kaiten!" A large dome of swirling chakra blasts away the insects, destroying most, as Neji reveals his trump card technique, shocking many who were watching, but none more so then the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"_To think, he was able to recreate the main branches most powerful techniques on his own. You would be proud of him brother!_"

Shino waited until the Kaiten's momentum came to an end then, using what he has learned from being Hinata's team-mate, launched his assault in the Byakugan's blind spot. He nail's Neji with a well placed punch, sending the young Hyuuga reeling across the ground. Recovering quickly, Neji get's back to his feet and faces Shino again.

"you should surrender, with these eyes I can see the insects within your body and know that you have already lost nearly half of them within these first few moments" Neji said with arrogance, but Shino knew that his words held truth within them.

"yes that is true and I seen no reason to continue putting my hive at risk, someone else is more fit to beat you. proctor I forfeit this match"

"Winner of the first match is Hyuuga Neji" announced Genma, to the roar of the supporters.

()()()()()

Up in the stands, the hidden judges mark down their thoughts on the match, while several people talk amounts themselves on what they saw.

As the crowd grew restless, up in the Kage's box the Sandaime and the Kazekage discussed.

"Hahaha…they're quite restless, aren't they?" The Kazekage chuckled as he looked down upon the crowds.

"Indeed…it was a fantastic match, after all…" replied the Sandaime, think that was what the Kazekage meant.

"No…"

"?"

"I'm sure that's part of the reason. But it's more likely because of the next match" He explained. "For the experienced lords and shinobi leaders. There isn't a match that they'd enjoy more"

"The next match will be Gaara verse Uchiha Sasuke, would both fighters come down to the arena floor"

"By the way…where is he?"

A Jounin with a burn scar across his face walks up to the Hokage and whispers to him. "That's just it sir…we still can't find him…and we still have Orochimaru to deal with, so…before everyone starts to make a big fuss, perhaps we should disqualify him…"

"…"

"…"

()()()()()

"What's going on? Hurry up and start the next match!" Shouted someone in the crowd

"How long are you going to keep us waiting?" Another Said

"Sheesh" Genma was getting annoyed by both the wait and the crowd

"What's going on? Is Sasuke-kun even here for his match?" Wondered Ino

"…_Sasuke-kun…_" Thought sakura

"What the heck is that guy doing? Is he planning not to come?" Shikamaru asked to no one in particular, to which Shino replied.

"Confucius said, the wise do not approach the dangerous. A wise decision perhaps?"

()()()()()

"… we have no choice…" Sighed Sarutobi "As the rules state. Sasuke will be disqualified"

"Chi…if he doesn't come, then the plan will…" Kankuro said in frustration to his sister.

"This is bad. What are we going to do?" Asked a worried Temari as she took a quick glance at Gaara, who was silently staring into the arena.

The Kazekage sighed before speaking "Hokage-dono, please wait a little while longer before making a decision" This took the Hokage by surprise.

"I beg your pardon, but anyone who takes punctuality lightly…doesn't have what it takes to be a chunin, no matter how good they are" Stated the scared Jounin. "Unless there is a good enough reason to convince the lords and shinobi leaders to wait…then we should go on without him"

"…I see…if that's the case, then there is a more then satisfactory reason" Both Sarutobi and the Jounin was puzzled by this. "The majority of the shinobi leaders and lords, myself included, are here mainly because we wanted to see this next match. But…he is after all, a member of **the** Uchiha clan…and we, as the wind country, would also request that our Gaara…be given the opportunity to fight him"

"what should we do sir?" The Jounin asked.

"_There's no guarantee that Sasuke will come, but there's no helping it…_" Sarutobi thought. "Very well. We will make an exception and have this match later on"

"Hokage-sama are you really okay with that?"

"Just inform the examiner"

"…yes sir…" The Jounin complied, although he didn't bother to hide his distaste at the decision before shunshining down to tell Genma the Hokage's answer.

"But it seems odd that you would push so much for this Kazekage-dono" Sarutobi stated.

"not at all…there's no better opponent then the Uchiha to show off the quality of our village's shinobi to these clients. It's a great opportunity for us"

"Very well then. _That's right, just keep digging yourself deeper Orochimaru_"

()()()()()

"Hey! What's up with the match?" Came a shout from the crowd "Isn't Uchiha here yet?"

"Okay. I got it…LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE CONTESTANT FOR THE NEXT MATCH HASN'T ARRIVED YET! THEREFORE WE WILL PUSH THIS MATCH BACK AND BEING THE NEXT ONE!" Genma's announcement was met with shock from the other Chuunin hopefuls.

"Just what is Sasuke doing?" Asuma wondered.

"What a relief! Sasuke-kun won't be disqualified!" Cheered Ino while in the seat next to her Sakura didn't look happy at all.

"HEY, THIS MEANS THAT MY MATCH IS NEXT!" Screamed Shikamaru in horror.

"Next match is Temari of the sand verses Nara Shikamaru"

"DAMNIT!"

Temari waved her fan before jumping on it and riding the air current down to the stadium floor. "This won't take long" she jeered as she looked up at Shikamaru.

"_So troublesome. Fighting another girl and I don't even want to be here. Damn you Sasuke for not showing up on time, making me have to fight sooner. I shouldn't have even come today…_" Shikamaru considered his options for withdraw, but a quick glance at his mother told him that it would be a very bad idea. So he simply turned and walked down the steps to the arena floor, taking his sweet time. By the time he finally arrived, Temari was furious.

"Are you going to fight me seriously or just waste my time" Temari spat out. After a minute of no response she finally lost was calm she had left. "Fine!" She hoisted her fan and charged him.

"Well I would rather just lay around and watch the clouds, but a guy shouldn't lose to a woman" Shikamaru said to himself as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch, just as Temari's fan came down and the ground where he'd been standing exploded in a cloud of dirt. Once it cleared enough to see, Shikamaru was standing on his kunai which was stabbed into the nearby wall. "I guess I don't really have a choice. I'll fight"

Temari blasted out another burst of wind from her fan, but just like her previous attack he disappeared from where he was. Suddenly she was forced to retreat as his shadow came from her side and attempted to connect to her. An inevitable game of cat and mouse ensued as Temari blasted apart the trees that surrounded the area while Shikamaru hid behind them. Meanwhile Shikamaru used any opening to send his shadow out, showing how it constantly got longer with each passing minute as the shadows of the environment grew longer.

Temari could see the problems as she would have if she continued to drag the fight out. "Are you going to keep hiding in the trees like a coward?" She had to immediately dodge the incoming barrage of kunai which was followed up by another shadow and once again she marked it's peak before making a barrier out of her fan as she stuck it into the ground. "_Ok this is getting old fast. If I make a bunshin I might be able to trick him long enough to make an opening. Then I'll take him out in one swing_" She Quickly began the needed hand sings but had to stop midway as her body suddenly refused to move. Realization dawned on her as she looked at her own hands in horror, not wanting to believe what was going on. "_That…that's not possible, there should have been no way for him to get this much distance…how?_"

Shikamaru stood up and stretched, causing Temari to make the same movements much to the crowds amusement. "Kagemane no jutsu success. Glad you didn't see through that one, I was running out of chakra. I'll admit you did well to figure out so many of my plans, but it seems you didn't take into account the field of battle"

"What are you talking about? There should be no way your shadow could go that far. Were you deceiving me the whole time into thinking your shadow couldn't go as far as it can?"

Shikamaru shakes his head and sighs "Explaining things is such a bother…oh well. You see with you cutting all the trees up you weren't thinking about what else you were doing. See all the leaves and branches on the ground?" He watched as Temari took a quick glance and saw exactly what he meant. "I see you figured it out. You see my shadow can pass freely through other shadows, so it doesn't waste as much length there. With the shadows of all these branches and leaves littering the ground, it was easy to just weave through them to make my shadow go just a little father each time. You were beaten by your own offence"

"This means nothing, you haven't beaten me yet and you won't"

"I won't?" Shikamaru said, cocking an eyebrow. He slowly put his hand up causing Temari to panic a bit and the crowd to be on the edge of their seats. More from the long match finally being over then anything. "I give up"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?"

"Man you're loud…Like you said I can't make you give up, and I don't have a whole lot of chakra left. I've run through numerous plans in my head, but they are either too exhausting or use to much chakra, so there's no point in delaying anymore. I give up" Shikamaru released his jutsu, freeing Temari before stretching again.

"ok then, Winner is Temari of the sand" Announced Genma

"man I'm tired" Sighed Shikamaru as he rubbed his shoulder.

"AAHH! WHAT A WASTE! It was his chance to become a Chuuin!" Ino was furious at Shikamaru's forfit. While Choji simply smiled and said.

"That's just who he is"

"Geez...is he motivated or not?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

"I don't really know either…" he replied.

()()()()()

"The next match is between Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto. Would the two participants please come down to the floor" Genma had to shout out the announcement so that he could be heard over the talking of the crowd, it seemed no one was really interested in watching the two dead last genin compete well they were in for a surprise.

Lee was quick to appear and get the match started, the problem was that Naruto hadn't arrived yet and no one knew where he was. Many were wondering if they would have a repeat of the Gaara Sasuke incident, but these fears were soon crushed when the person in question strolled into the arena without a care and walked over to face opposite Lee.

"I'm not late am I, proctor-san?"

"You're right on time Uzumaki, I was beginning to fear I would have to stall another match!"

"I wouldn't miss this, I just didn't want to waste my time watching weaklings fight" This comment caused Neji and Temari to glare at Naruto for being called weak and for Shino and Shikamaru to sigh in silence. "By the way how did Sasuke's match end?"

"He never showed up, Hokage-sama ordered the match to be pushed back" Genma told him with disgust.

Naruto chuckled. "Why am I not surprised" folding his arms, he turned to Lee. "Read to being?""Naruto-san I look forward to doing battle with you today. Our flames of youth shall burn brightly this day" Said Lee as he shifted into the Gokon fighting stance "I have trained my body to it's breaking point to prepare for this match, and I went beyond that point. I will not lose"Naruto remained silent with his eyes closed, almost as if he was asleep, but the slight smirk that appeared on his face told otherwise. "I would have expected nothing less" opening his eyes and uncrossing his arms from his chest Naruto allowed a small part of his power to roll off of him causing the civilians and some of the weaker Shinobi in attendance to feel a strain on their bodies "I'm going to enjoy breaking you""BEGIN!"

The two genin disappeared and a shockwave spread throughout the arena whenever they collided at high speed. Everyone was shocked at the speed displayed by the two with only a few being able to follow, those being the Hokage, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Maito gai. Several areas in the arena were damaged from the pressure waves generated when Lee and Naruto landed a hit near them. Genma was forced to retreat and narrowly avoid a beheading when Naruto ducked under Lee's flying spinning heel kick, the blonde countered by placing his hand on the ground and kicking his legs up towards Lee's chest, but the bowl haired genin was able to avoid the two once again became visible to the normal eye neither appeared to be hurt or winded, in fact the two we're grinning like fools. "Lee enough with this warm up" The crowd gasped at Naruto's words, the same thought passed through many a mind. "_is he kidding, that's what he calls that a warm up_". "Remove you're weights. It's time to take this battle to a higher level"

"You are correct Naruto-san, it is time for us both to stop holding back and let our flames of youth shine" Lee jumped up onto the railing surrounding the upper ring of the arena and sat down on it. When he was stable Lee pulled down his leg warmers to reveal the two bands of weights strapped to his calves. Reaching down he unclamps them and lets them fall to the ground were upon impact they created two craters. Every Jounin sighed at the ridicules amount of weights the boy was wearing knowing that only Maito Gai would suggest such a thing. The man in question was crying his eyes out in happiness about the display of youthfulness shown by Lee and Naruto. Then, in a show of even more impressive speed, Lee vanished and a second later Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he doubled over in pain as something was driven into his stomach. Looking down he saw Lee standing in front of him with a fist plated deep within his stomach. Before he could mount a comeback, Naruto staggered back from a jaw cracking uppercut that sent him skyward only to end up bouncing across the ground when Lee connected with a devastating roundhouse kick to the left side of his chest. No one could believe what they were seeing. Moments ago both teens were evenly matched but now the Demon vessel turned Saiyan, although only two people knew that, was being taken apart and appeared to be unable to match Lee's speed. Naruto's journey across the ground was interrupted by a foot connecting with his midsection and sending him up into the air. As he was sent upwards Lee quickly went to the next stage of his attack.

"Kaimon open!" Lee jumped up after Naruto, appearing below him and using his bandages to bind Naruto "Omote Renge" Turing back towards the ground Lee pulled Naruto to him and pile drove him headfirst into the baited breath the crowd waited for the dust to clear so that they may see the aftermath of the devastating move. Several girls in the crowd clutched their chests in worry for the young man they cared for. Three of them knew that Naruto would never give up but after watching him be driven headfirst into the ground, fear and doubt crept into their hearts. As the cloud began to clear everyone could see Lee down on one knee breathing heavily and not to far away from him, most of his upper body buried in the ground, was naruto.

At the sight of the kyuubi vessel half buried those who hated him, which was about ninety percent of those in attendance, cheered while those who actually saw him as Naruto were worried. Only one person in the arena wasn't worried, in fact the grin that threatened to rip his face in half told all who saw it that this fight was far from over. Lee however was not cheering, his face conveyed great sorrow at the realisation that he had used such a dangerous move against a fellow Konoha ninja. "I'm so sorry Naruto-san. I did not mean to use such a dangerous move on *POP*" everyone's head snapped towards the sound so fast it's a miracle no one broke their neck. The Naruto who was previously buried up to his waist in the ground had turned into a cloud of smoke, which shockingly told everyone that it was a shadow clone and not the real one. As Lee looked at the now empty hole in surprise a sudden movement to his left alerted him to danger and allowed him to jump out of the way, seconds before the spot he had previously occupied exploded from the force of Naruto's fist. Not giving his opponent any room to breath, the Saiyan quickly spun on his heel bringing his right leg around in a high arc intent on taking Lee's head off, but the older boy was ready for this and brought his arm up in time to block the leg.

Back and forth the two traded hits neither giving an inch or noticed that the crowd watched on with wrapped attention, with one final blow the two blasted each other to opposite sides off the fight area. Panting heavily and covered in cuts, bruises and blood the two looked like they were out of a horror movie and yet both wore identical smiles on their faces.(insert music here)"Lee you have proven to be a better opponent then I first thought, so I shall let you have the honour of being the first to taste my true power" A mysterious wind whips around Naruto "Now bare witness to the power inherited from the most powerful warrior of all time. GRRAAAAAAAAAA!" A massive cloud of dust covered the area, created by Naruto's power growing at an alarming rate. Those skilled enough to sense chakra were overwhelmed by the strength of the boy's power, the few Hyuuga who used the Byakugan to see what was going on inside the cloud were blinded by the amount of energy. Lee, not sure what Naruto was doing, decided to make his move before the Saiyan could do anything. But before he could do anything a golden blur shot out of the dust, grabbed Lee and slammed him into the wall on the opposite side of the arena.

Recovering from the initial hit Lee looked at Naruto and, like everyone else, was shocked at what he saw. Golden blond hair spikes upwards, a gold fur covered tail lazily twitching, blue eyes turn teal, his muscles expand and a golden-green aura surrounding his body.

"Behold the super Saiyan!" this was a turning point in the match and unfortunately for Lee he made a crucial mistake, he blinked. Naruto was beside Lee in an instant, his fist buried into Lee's cheek sending him rocketing across the ground. Again Naruto moved at an unbelievable speed and beat Lee to the other side of the area where he met the bowl haired boy with a devastating kick skywards, only to once more get ahead of Lee and hit him back to the ground with an overhead double axe handle.

()()()()()

Up in the Kage's booth, The Sandaime and the Kazekage, aka Orochimaru, watched with interest as Naruto transformed and took the fight to a whole new level.

However also watching the fight, unseen and undetected above the Kage's booth, was a tall red haired woman wearing a black jumpsuit which was covered at the chest by a white and red armoured chest plate, she also wore white gloves and blue boots, along with a blue cape that was underlined with red and wrapped around her waist was a monkey tail (think king vegeta's outfit). Over her left eye was a semi-transparent red coloured monocle. Through out the whole battle she watched with interest but when Naruto turned into a super saiyan and began ruthlessly pummelling Lee, a wicked smile spread across her face

(flashback)

_"Kushina-chan you can't be serious! Your son needs you!" Sarutobi pleaded desperately with the red haired kunoichi in front of him. He could just not understand how the kind heart woman that he know could be willingly abandoning her 's already foul mood turned murderous "This…thing is not my son you old fool" She spat viciously._

_"But Kushina can't you understand why you're husband did what he did?"_

_"Do not mention him again. Minato ceased being my husband when he took my son from me"_

_"Naruto is right there" Sarutobi said in anger, finally losing his patience. He pointed to the crib in the corner where a small blond haired baby could be seen "He is not the Kyuubi but the same boy you gave birth to" if only Hiruzen knew that was the wrong thing to say_

_"I know he isn't the fox you decrepit old fool, but regardless of what you say I know that that…child, is not the son I gave birth to!" This threw the third Hokage for a loop "The child I gave birth to had a power rating of 10,000. Where as this weakling barely passes a level of 2 (from Broly to kakarot in one night), I refuse to associate myself further with anything that weak" And with that said, Uzumaki Kushina left the Hokage's office and vanished from Konoha village. Leaving behind a very confused Hokage and a baby, which on some level knew that his mother was gone, began to crying._

(end flashback)

"Now you are my son, Naruto-kun"

()()()()()

Lee crashed into the ground, hard, only to have Naruto land on top of him, driving him further into the ground. Not giving Lee any chance to recover Naruto picked him up by his throat and then viciously kicked him in the solar plexus straight into the wall. The force of the kick and the impact on the wall caused Lee to cough out a large amount of blood before he was once more set upon by Naruto, who once again grabbed him by the throat, this time squeezing it tight. In an attempt to free himself from Naruto's grip, Lee kicked his two legs into Naruto's chest, but he didn't even move.

In response Naruto dragged Lee around the arena wall, grinding his face into the stone. When they completed a single circuit of the wall, Lee got tossed up into the air followed by Naruto jumping up, grapping him around the waist and power bombing him into the ground. Holding Lee down with his left arm, Naruto gathered energy and chakra into his right hand. Seeing that he was in a very bad place and not having many options, Lee did the only thing possible, he used his head. Naruto was so surprised by the head butt that he released Lee and lost control of his energy which, luckily, went skyward before exploding in a flash of green, red and blue. This surprised many in attendance, and several power hungry individuals wondered how the boy had done it and if it could be , knowing that Lee only had on chance, decided to allow it

"Lee, it's time to finish this" Shouted Gai and with a small nod Lee, Gai knew that his student understood what he was allowing.

"Naruto-san, I was saving this for my fight with Neji. However if I can't beat you then that will never happen" A large amount of chakra began to gather around Lee "Kyumon Kai!, Seimon Kai!, Shomon Kai!, Tomon Kai!"

Energy poured off of Lee as he completed his transformation. His hair stood on end, his eyes were completely white with rage, a green aura surrounded his body, dark orange coloured skin, veins around his face were forced to the surface by the pressure of his muscles and two streams of chakra swirled around him. A lot of the higher ranking ninja in attendance were impressed that someone so young could access five of the gates. Naruto, however, was not impressed, no, he was grinning like a maniac and his tail was twitching madly.

"finally, someone who can actually push me" The power coming off of Naruto doubled as he prepared for the real fight.

Once more the two disappeared with shocking speed. Only this time, upon impact, the entire arena felt the hit when the two collided. A massive depression opened up, causing the whole floor to sink several feet down from the shockwave yet still the two continued to exchange blows. This carried on for several minutes, the civilians had no idea what was going on and only a handful of Shinobi could actually keep up, so when the two finally stopped their high speed battle, people were shocked.

They were beaten, bloody and hurting, but both were grinning like mad-man as their bodies got pushed to breaking point. Yet like all things, they must comes to an end. One second is all it takes and that was all Naruto needed. Lee's body was being put under enormous strain using so many gates, so when it showed a sign of weakness, the Saiyan capitalized on it.

As he pushed forward to punch Naruto, Lee's left knee buckled and in the seconded it took for him to recover, his blonde advisory vanished. Before he could counter-act, Naruto hooked his arms under Lee's, locked his hands behind his head and kicked off the ground, launching them both into the air.

"This has been an excellent fight, Lee" Naruto shouted over the roar of the wind "But it's time to end it, sorry" Angling his body backwards and continuing to hold on to Lee, Naruto flipped his body around to face the earth and flared his energy before shooting off straight down.

Everyone watched with baited breath as both boys plummeted towards the ground. Many wondered what the blonde could possibly be thinking, many thought he was crazy and was going to get them both killed. Those that cared for the two closed their eyes as they grew ever closer to the sudden stop. Then to everyone's shock, about level with the Kage's booth, Naruto suddenly let go of Lee and seemed to fly over to the roof where he landed safely and watched as his opponent crashed headlong into the ground, creating a massive cloud of dirt and rock.

No one moved, spoke or did anything as they waited for the cloud to clear. Many feared Lee dead, other's hoped he would still be fight able. But as the cloud lifted their hopes were dashed as they saw Lee, bloody and beaten, unconscious in a human sided indent on the ground. Genma, who had made himself scarce doing the match, appeared beside the downed boy and placed his fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Up on the roof Naruto watched in silence.

"Rock Lee is knocked out. Winner of the match Uzumaki Naruto!"

()()()()()

so there we go, that is that chapter done. tell me what you think, good reveiws or bad i don't mind cause they all go to helping improve the story. oh that insert song thing, i couldn't chose a good song to go for the fight so pick any you want, and if you think of a good one let me know. and the tv thing, the idea sounded better in my head so i apologies if any of you hated it.


	5. AN

Sorry to everyone who was hoping for the next chapter of Naruto, Legendary Ninja. The chapter is being written and it has a surprise for the upcoming battle being Naruto and Gaara. Anyway, this is actually a challenge that I have thought up following the viewing of the 5th Naruto Shippuden movie, anyone who has seen it can probably guess what it is.

-spoiler alert for those who have yet to watch the movie-

Challenge.

Naruto feels betrayed but the leaf village following his termination as a shinobi and being sent to Hozukijo. So he seeks revenge against not only the leaf village but the rest of the elemental nations.

Naruto can do this either by 1 striking a deal with Kuruma (it's been done but so what it works if written well) or 2 using the box of eternal bliss (name is confusing, sorry if I got it wrong).

Pairing can be anything you want I really don't mind.

Bashing, since it is a revenge story you can go nuts!

Now since pretty much all of these movies (not just in naruto but pretty much every other tv show) happen but at the same time don't, you can still include the kage's summit and the tobi war how they play out is entirely up to you.

Good luck!


	6. Pittition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

Locolycan777

Darkca

Breaker666

Itachi is Kickass

chaosnaruto

Lord Xantos A. Fowl


	7. An actually chapter, no joke

**Authors note.**

**Yes that's right, I'm going to keep you from the chapter for just a little bit longers, cause I'm a dick. No seriously I have a couple of things i need to address before you get to it.  
**

**Firstly to all those who messaged me and asked when, or what happened to the new chapter. thank you, that really gave me the kick up the ass I needed to get this done.  
**

**Next, pairings. this will be a harem fic, although don't expect much in lemons, never been good at them. the pairings are set so don't send any comments asking for them to be changed. also if you don't like who i have chosen to bad, cause I ain't changing it just because of some stupid reasons like it's overused or something. If I have hinata in the harem and you use that excuse I will tell you to stuff cause naruhina is not the most over used Naruto pairing out there. Now someone mentioned I should add Kushina into the harem, I have read a couple of incest stories with those two and I liked them, but it won't happen in this story, sorry to disappoint.  
**

**Now Kushina herself, this has come up in a few reviews, no Naruto will not instantly forgive her, not happening in this story ever! Also her continued living after having kyuubi extracted from her and also having three daughters will be explained in this chapter, so don't worry.  
**

**And finally, Naruto's power level. the most commented on thing in this story, many of you have said I made him to weak and one of you said that the power level was inconsitant. that's because it is nearly impossible to correctly transfer power level readings from DBZ into Naruto. I tried, Naruto's base form would be high gennin to low chunin, the same as lee, neji, gaara and sasuke. super saiyan would be high chunin to low jounin, like gates unlocked lee, shukaku gaara and curse seal sasuke and so on with legendary being able to kick kuruma's ass. But it turns out that wouldn't work, so you all just get a super naruto, or as close to one as I Can do. Enjoy.  
**

()()()()**  
**

For a few seconds there was nothing, then slowly the roar of the crowd began to grow until everyone in the stadium was cheering for the amazing match they had just witnessed, even those who hated Naruto cheered, even if they didn't mean anything by it.

"Amazing, truly amazing" Asuma said awe-struck "If this is what both are capable of now, one can only wonder what they will be like in a few years"

Kurenai was silent, her mind working to understand both, what she had just seen and the meeting she had with the Hokage after the preliminaries.

(Flashback)

"Sir I don't see why I am even here!" Snapped the red-eyed beauty at the Hokage while he sat in silence "What happened today proves that the fox has taken control, it needs to be killed now before it is-" the Hokage interrupted her and asked "Who did you lose to the fox?"

Dumbfounded she asked "w-what?"

Sarutobi looked up over his folded hands and pinned Kurenai to the spot with his stare. "I asked who you lost when the fox attacked." When he got no answer he continued "Did you lose your friends, your son, daughter, brother, sister, parents, husband…wife?" The last one caused the Jounin to flinch since it was well known that the Hokage's wife died that night "From you're silence I will take that as no. So tell me, Jounin Yuhi, why do you, who has nothing to grieve for, hate an innocent child. One who lost more that night than anyone else in this village?"

"But sir, the council" Kurenai knew It was a weak argument but she had to try, what she got as a response didn't surprise her in the slightest.

"THE COUNCIL KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT SEALS!" Sarutobi exploded, furious at the idea that the civilians had once more poisoned the mind of one of his most promising shinobi. "They do not have the qualifications to pass judgement on Naruto and for you, a seasoned Jounin under my command to listen to the ravings of power hungry civilians is outrageous" Following his outburst, Sarutobi took several minutes to calm down and recompose himself. "Seeing as how two of your students have not advanced in the tournament and the one who has will be receiving training from his father, you're Jounin licence will be suspended for the next two months and you will pay for the injuries you're student received at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto"

"WHAT! Sir you cannot be seri-"

"BE SILENT! "The Sandaime hollered and Kurenai shuts up instantly "It is because of your foolish and misguided believes and words that the boy is in hospital to begin with, so you will take responsibility understood!"

Sighing she answered "Yes sir"

"Dismissed Jounin Yuhi" Sarutobi took a drag on his pipe and waved for her to leave.

(End flashback)

Kurenai looked down at her hands, numerous things running through her mind most prominent being guilt "I was wrong" she whispered to herself, Asuma heard her and smiled in understanding.

"YAY! Naruto won!" Having just watched an amazing fight, Sakura couldn't help but cheer for her team-mates success and she wasn't the only one. All around the arena the crowd cheered and clapped for the amazing show of skill that both Naruto and Lee demonstrated.

Genma watched as the medical team, as well as Gai, eased Lee unto a stretcher to be carried out of the arena. Once they were gone, he let out a sigh and called for the next contests. "And now the next match! Kankuro and Uzumaki Naruto! Come down!"

The sun baked ground cracked under the force of Naruto dropping down from the roof, but he paid it no mind as he turned his gaze to the contestants box and waited for the puppeteer's arrival. The black clad teen grimaced at the situation he found himself in "Shoot…this match doesn't even matter…" From his place in audience Baki watched nervously. "I'm more worried about revealing the Gimmick that was planted into karasu before the plan begins." Kankuro looked back at the bundle on his back "But after watching that, there is no way in hell I am going down there" A quick look to his sister and he made his choice ,announcing loudly."…I Forfeit!"

Genma was not impressed by this, but the enraged snarl that echoed from Naruto truly told the displeasure of puppet users' choice. "Fine, then Uzumaki Naruto you can return to the box and we will move on to our next match"

()()()()

When Naruto climbed the last step and strode into the contestants box there was a hushed silence that followed the blonde as he moved over to the railings. Kankuro, believing he was safe, released a sigh of relief which turned into an explosion of air from his lungs as his back slammed into the wall. Everyone accept for Gaara watched with shock as Naruto literally was crushing the older teen into the wall with a single finger. "You reek of cowardice" The words were spat out in disgust as the pressure on Kankuro's chest increased and the sound of bones cracking was heard, then suddenly it stopped and the pressure was released. Naruto let go and turned away "But there are others who hold my interest more then you, however we will have our fight, sooner than you think" Those words caused the same thought to flash through Temari and Kankuro's minds "He knows!"

Without warning, a whirlwind of leafs drew every ones attention to the centre of the fight area. Everyone was in shock, but slowly smiles and cheers built up from the crowd as the whirlwind died down to reveal the arrival of Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi turned to Genma and, with a smile, said "Sorry we're late…" "Your name?" Genma addressed the younger shinobi with a smirk. "Uchiha..Sasuke..." His tone and look spoke only of his indifference about holding up the event.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's face lit up with joy, her prince (only in her mind) had arrived. "Heh…After causing trouble for everyone…what an attitude" Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke and the way he acted. The Kazekage, his eyes nearly bulging out in joy, stared down to the arena, his wish granted.

Similar reactions spread through the crowd, accept for a certain few. Tail twitching in irritation, Chiyoko snorted out a laugh, which got her some very unfriendly looks from people around her. She paid them no mind, merely choosing to speak to herself "So this is the so called prodigy that everyone favours? Doesn't look so impressive, makes me wonder what all those girls see in him" Turning her sight away with disgust from the group of women, who were pretty much offering themselves as Sasuke's cum dumps, Chiyoko sent a silent prayer to the heavens in hopes that Naruto will hurt the little bastard.

Another person displeased with Sasuke's arrival was Gaara. Originally Sasuke was the only one who held Gaara attention, but following what happened in the second round and what happened today in the finals. Now though, Uchiha Sasuke was simply an obstacle and his road to a true opponent. "Let's get this over with"

Back in the arena floor, Kakashi gave his traditional eye smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well… we showed up all flashy and the like, but…could Sasuke have been…disqualified?"

All Kakashi got was silence "See…you're late Sasuke" Genma sighed "Geez…your tardiness must be contagious…" Genma looked at the two stoically. "So…what is it?" Asked, a genuinely nervous Kakashi. "Don't worry…" The senbon chewing Jonin smiled "We pushed Sasuke's fight 'til the end…he hasn't been disqualified"

"Ahahahahahaha... that's good! Good!" Kakashi once more eye smiled. He quickly turned serious when he noticed Gaara glaring down at Sasuke.

()()()()

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUUUNN!" Ino saw fit to deafen everyone around her, accept for her fellow fan girls they seemed to be immune. Choji, who was sitting right next to her, could only look on with disappointment "He's worked so hard but she's already moved on to Sasuke…poor Shikamaru"

"HEY! IS THAT THE UCHIHA PRODEGY!"Some people yelled "THE UCHIHA FIGHT IS GOING TO START!" how quickly the crowd forgot about the earlier matches when Sasuke showed up. Once more Chiyoko was disgusted by the behaviour of the leaf civilians and said to herself. "Come on Uchiha, lose already so I get to watch a real fight"

Back with Ino and Sakura. "Sakura! Your team is pretty amazing!" Ino commented getting a surprised look and a question "how so ?" smiling Ino answered "Because…who would of ever imagined how the match between Naruto and Lee could have gone like that and being so awesome "

()()()()

"Gaara, Get down here" Genma called. In any other reality Gaara would have been very excited about what was about to happen, but here he just looked bored and this really freaked out his brother and sister.

"_W-what the hell…two months ago Gaara wouldn't stop talking about killing the Uchiha, what could have happened_?" Temari asked herself and became extremely nervous and when she saw Kankuro move, her heart nearly stopped.

"H…Hey Gaara…about the plan, do you under-.." Temari quickly covered Kankuro's mouth with her hand while watching Gaara like he was a living bomb. Still keeping her eyes on her youngest brother, she spoke to the other one "Don't talk to Gaara right now"

Gaara said nothing; he just turned and walked down the steps towards the fight floor. Up in the stands two shinobi from Kusagakure got up from their seats and disappeared. A minute or two later Gaara stepped into the light and stood across from Sasuke. It would be a long time before anyone discovered what had happened between Gaara and the two kusa ninja. From his spot in the fighters' box, Naruto smirked. "Such violence Gaara, you will be the perfect opponent for my true strength" With his enhanced abilities, he could easily pick up the smell of blood and the sound of the screams.

(I'm gonna skip the whole Kakashi Sakura interactions and just get right to the fight)

Genma sliced his hand down through the air and shouted out for the whole arena to hear "BEGIN!"

Immediately sand poured out of the gourd on Gaara's back. Seeing this Sasuke put some distance between himself and Gaara thinking to himself. "So this is the sand Kakashi mentioned". Then, with no warning at all, Gaara grabbed his head in pain. This brought a pause to the sand.

"Don't…get so angry…" Gaara was pressing his hands so hard into his head, which caused his sand armour actually cracked. "…mother" "what is he talking about" "I fed you some nasty blood earlier…I'm sorry…but this time…it will be better" And as quickly as it came, the mysterious headache that afflicted Gaara ended.

Sasuke reached into his back pouch and pulled out some shurikan. "Here I come" he said throwing the ninja stars at full force, he hoped to make an opening, but they were completely stopped by the wall of sand that rose up in front of Gaara and it took his form. This time Sasuke decided a frontal assault would be best but the sand clones' chest burst outward to grab him. Seeing this, the Uchiha jumped skyward and threw more stars but they did little to the sand. Trying a more physical plan, Sasuke began to trade blows with the sand clone until he eventually destroyed its head.

With the clone down, Sasuke went straight for Gaara and the sand rose up once more to defend its master when, to the shock of everyone, Sasuke dodged and got a hit in at the red head from underneath. Several observers narrowed their eyes as they recognised that Sasuke had copied Lee's fighting style.

Several more times did Sasuke land a hit on Gaara and he taunted the boy every time. It came to an end when Gaara encased himself inside a sphere of sand. Sasuke rushed forward and tried to land a final hit on Gaara before the sand completely closed. His fist hit a solid mass and several sand spikes cut his cheek open. Hopping back a few steps, Sasuke paused to plan. "_Using all the sand to protect himself…so it gets this hard when it's packed tight _"he thought to himself and curling the fingers on his right hand into a claw, Sasuke smirked asking "An absolute defence?"

Movement on the sphere surface drew attention. An eye made of sand slowly formed and floated up over the sphere. In the fighters' box, Temari began to panic "_There's no doubt about it, it's THAT jutsu…this is bad! Gaara's forgotten about the plan entirely…_" the eye swivelled around and stared at Sasuke who grumpily thought "_The third eye…it's definitely that jutsu…damn…Gaara_"

Again Sasuke tried a physical assault but he couldn't even leave a scratch. "_As I thought, no good…Hiding in there…I don't know what he's up to but…this is perfect, since mine also_…" A dark look passed over Sasuke's face "_Takes some time_" as he thought the last part he jumped backwards and up the arena wall, his feet got stuck there with chakra and he ran through three hand symbols.

"Damn it, Gaara" Baki was furious with his student thinking "You won't be able to see the signal"

Temari and Kankuro were having their own discussion about it. "Damn…once he's like this there's nothing that can be done" Temari said and Kankuro responding "Does Gaara want to mess up the plan?" Standing not far from them, Shino went unnoticed and was able to listen in.

What sounded like the chirping of many birds filled the air and even more eyes narrowed as Sasuke's left hand was encased in crackling and chirping lightning. Rushing down the wall at incredible speed, the chidori tearing a trail through the ground behind it, Sasuke launched himself at the sand sphere. No-one could turn their eyes from what was about to happen, even the civilians who were beginning to get very sleepy for no reason. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled and stabbed the lightning technique through the sand, shocking everyone especially Gaara.

The metal bar in his hands was crushed and a sadistic, blood thirsty smile practically cut Naruto's face in half as he whispered . "It's time!"

Gaara's voice could be heard from inside the sphere screaming "BLOOD! MY…MY BLOOD!"

Suddenly Sasuke felt a great pressure crush down on the arm still shoved inside the sand sphere and no matter how hard he pulled, the pressure would not stop. With no choice left, Sasuke poured more chakra into the Chidori causing a massive explosion of lightning. Temari looking on in horror and shock and said "no way…has Gaara taken a wound…" With one final tug, Sasuke's arm finally came free…but it was not alone. An arm, completely made of sand and absolutely inhuman held on tightly to Sasuke's arm, so tightly in fact that several of the claws on it had drawn blood.

The arm, covered in blue veins, released Sasuke's arm and slithered back through the hole it came from, but the sight of it caused Kankuro to panic and think. "_It's HIS arm_…" Up in the stands Kakashi and Gai were shocked. "What's that?" Gai asked, confused and shocked. "Did he transform into his complete form?" Kankuro asked his equally shocked sister which answered. "I don't know! It looks like he's been wounded, this has never…" Back with Sasuke, the avenger stared at the hole in the sphere with panic, and what he saw in those dark depths only caused more fear. "_What's this…feeling_…?" Genma, who had largely gone unnoticed since the fights beginning, asked himself just as the sand sphere cracked and feathers rained down on the stadium. Almost immediately every Konoha Shinobi who knew the Genjutsu displacement technique used it to break the effects over them, much to the amusement of Kabuto.

()()()()

Up in the Kage's booth the Hokage and the Kazekage turned their heads towards one another in a stand-off. Then the Kazekage's guards rushed to his aid, while the man himself activated a smoke bomb. Konoha Anbu hurried to their Kage, shinobi wore an expression of shock and one blonde Saiyan grinned with unholy delight as he blurred out of existence, reappearing with his fist coming out the back of an Oto Jounin who was about to strike down an unconscious civilian. "Now it is Time to put these weaklings in their place!" Naruto said as he laughed insanely throwing the dead ninja from his arm and launching himself at another group. In another part of the view area, Chiyoko was aiding some of the Genin kunoichi to deal with their opponents.

Outside the village walls a cloud of smoke rose that a single summoning covered in a vast area of the forest. When it cleared in its wake was a gigantic three headed snake, black tomoe markings covered its body and it had a red scarf tied to each head. The snake reared up and smashed through Konoha's outer wall like it was made of paper. With the wall breached, Suna and Oto forces had unrestricted access to Konoha's heart and they were taking full advantage of that.

Back in the Arena, A certain group of Suna-nin were having their own troubles. Kankuro, Temari, and Baki stood in front of the moaning Gaara, trying to figure out what the hell he was trying to pull by jumping the gun and trying to jumpstart his… transformation.

"Damn Gaara," growled Baki, as he stood between his student, and Genma and Sasuke. "Trying to transform before the signal…"

Even though she felt that her heart (and body) belonged to Naruto, Temari still felt the sisterly instinct to check on her little brother. "He's feeling the side-effects," she said, holding her shivering brother. "It's impossible for him to proceed now."

"So what the hell do we do now!" snapped Kankuro, watching the fighting rage around them.

"Abort," said Baki, his eyes on Genma's. "You two take Gaara and retreat. I join the battle. Now leave."

With that, Kankuro and Temari took off with Gaara in tow, leaving Baki to face off against Genma and Sasuke.

"So…?" said Genma, breaking the silence. "Is the leader of this party Orochimaru by any chance?"

"Hell if I know," said Baki, as he grinned and slowly shifted into a fighting stance. "But let's just join in on the fun… shall we?"

"Hey!" yelled Sasuke, annoyed at being ignored. "What's going on?"

"The Chuunin Exams have ended," said Genma, his eyes on Baki. "Go after Gaara and the other two." When Sasuke hesitated, Genma added. "You're pretty much a mid-to-high Chuunin. You're a Konoha-nin, so make yourself useful and follow them."

()()()()

Up in the stands, Kakashi mentally groaned at the sight of his headstrong subordinate. He heard Gai say, "Oto-nin and one traitor… and a barrier Ninjutsu at the roof of the central watchtower."

That caught Kakashi's attention, and when he looked up, he saw the last person he wanted to see. "Orochimaru!"

"Not again," moaned Sakura, as she and Ino stood back-to-back, with Chiyoko and Hinata doing the same. When two Oto-nin appeared out of nowhere, Sakura and Ino both whipped out kunai in defence, but found that they didn't have to when Kakashi stabbed the two Oto-nin in their heads with kunai.

"Just sit back and let us do all the work," said Kakashi rather cheekily with an eye-smile. Ignoring Sakura and Ino's shocked faces "Hey!" Kakashi found himself back-to-back with Gai. "I'm concerned about Hokage-sama," said Gai, as he clobbered an Oto-nin.

"Don't worry about him," said Kakashi optimistically. "Let the ANBU handle things up there. Besides, Hokage-sama can handle himself. He's not the Hokage for nothing." With the battle raging around him, he turned his attention to Sakura and Ino. "You two seem to have a knack for Genjutsu… come see me or Kurenai after this."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Hinata who joined up with Sakura and Ino. Chiyoko looked at Kakashi for a moment before saying "I may not be part of this village, but Naruto would be disappointed if I didn't try to help" Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"You can accompany Sakura and Ino on this mission I'm giving you… this A-Rank Mission" Kakashi explained.

"… What?" All four girls spoke in the same shocked tone all at once.

"Sasuke ran after Gaara and his teammates," said Kakashi, as an Oto-nin jumped at him and received a fatal slice across the chest and Kakashi continued . "I want the six of you to track down Sasuke. Ordinarily, I would have only sent you, Naruto, and Shikamaru, but since Hinata's awake, you will be able to cover more territory. But be warned… enemy shinobi have more than likely entered the village, so it'll be harder for the seven of you to stay hidden for a while."

"Wait," said Ino, out of confusion. "There are six of us… two three-man teams… who's the extra one?"

Kakashi's response was, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He slammed his hand down on the back of an unconscious person, and a little pug wearing a cape and a Konoha hitai-ate appeared in a puff of smoke. "This is Pakkun," said Kakashi. "He'll help track Sasuke by scent."

Naruto, who had appeared while Kakashi was explaining, looked down at the dog for a second. "I won't need the aid of the summon, I can track Gaara alone. Finally someone worthy of my full power" Before anyone could ask what he meant or even stop him for that matter, Naruto took off, crashing through the stadium wall and flying off into the forest.

"Damn it Naruto!" With a sigh, Kakashi turned back to the other Genin and one Civilian to continue the mission briefing. "Ok then. I want you five to follow Pakkun and get Sasuke back" holding up a hand to prevent any questions "I know how that sounded, but I honestly believe Naruto can handle himself better then Sasuke can, so leave Naruto to do his thing. Now off with you" He waved them off and jumped back into the fray with Gai.

()()()()

Sarutobi removed his Hokage robes to reveal his battle suit. Orochimaru did the same, to reveal the same clothes he wore when he attacked Team 7. "So, you have your funeral shroud prepared," hissed Orochimaru.

Glancing at the kids in the corners, Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Looks like I can't get out of here that easy."

Facing each other, the former sensei and student prepared to face off. The two eventually rushed each other, performing seals. Sarutobi finished with the Tiger Seal and muttered, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.", while Orochimaru clapped his hands together and said, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Immediately, a coffin rose up, bearing the kanji "Shodai", then another rose, bearing the kanji "Ni". Sarutobi knew what his former student was doing, and he clapped his hands together in a fist. 'I must stop the third one!'

He was able to stop it, and his shuriken slammed into the other two. _'The third one… it didn't work it seems_,' he thought. _'Oh, well… that's fine. I was able to stop the third one… but things are gonna be tougher now. Of all the people he could summon, he had to summon those two_…' Sarutobi thought to himself.

The coffin lids fell to the ground, to reveal… the hunched over decayed forms of the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama and his brother, Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage. Hashirama had long black hair that cascaded down his back, and red samurai armour over a black bodysuit, and Tobirama was an albino with blue samurai armour and a white boa around his collar.

"It's been a long time, eh Saru?" said Tobirama, in a voice that hadn't spoken in decades.

"Oh, hello Sarutobi," said Hashirama, in the same tone of voice. "My god, you've gotten old…"

"Although it is a pleasure to see you two again," said Sarutobi, with a minor twitch. "I would have liked to do so under better circumstances. And without the quip on my age."

Ignoring Sarutobi's last remark, Tobirama looked to the side to see Orochimaru and said. "Edo Tensei, huh? And from one so young… he's quite something, summoning us with the forbidden arts."

Even when dead, Hashirama still smiled apologetically at Sarutobi. "I guess that means that we have to fight you then… Gomen, Sarutobi."

"How about you old farts leave off the chatter?" interrupted Orochimaru, as he held two kunai with Fuuda tied to them. "Get ready to fight."

"No matter what, there's always fighting in this world," muttered Hashirama, as Orochimaru stabbed him and his brother in the back of their heads with the kunai.

"You will regret that, Orochimaru," said Sarutobi, somehow knowing that he might not walk away from this fight. "Making the dead into your tools is ill business… no good can come from that…"

()()()()

Shikamaru who, reluctantly, had taken the position of team leader called the group to a halt when they came about a twenty foot crater in the forest. Pakkun stopped as well and sniffed around the area while Chiyoko stood back with a knowing smile on her face.

Sakura looked around at the unnatural site and asked "What could have done this?"

"I Don't know" Replied the dog summon "But that kid Naruto's scent is all over the place, along with several unknown ones"

"N-N-Naruto-kun's?" Hinata's eyes were willed with worry at the possible thought of something happening to the one she cared about. Sensing her worry, Chiyoko placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile and said. "Don't worry about Naruto, he is stronger than anyone could imagine, chances are those unknowns got in his way and this" She sweeps her arm around the crater "Is the result. Now enough site seeing, we are falling behind"

The other's nod and quickly take back to the trees to continue their pursuit unaware that they themselves were being pursued. Following behind the group, just out of range of Hinata's Byakugan, Kushina moved through the trees with expert ease.

Ahead of the group the three sand siblings jumped through the trees, trying their hardest to get as far from Konoha as possible. Kankuro was carrying the injured Gaara while their older sister Temari ran slightly ahead of them. The fan wielding Kunoichi looked back over her shoulder to notice that her brother had stopped. "Kankuro what are you doing, we need to keep moving!" Kankuro didn't say anything, he simply jumped over to Temari and handed Gaara over to her. "Kankuro?" the puppeteer turned his back to his sister "Go Temari, take Gaara and get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can" "You can't be serious Kankuro, come on we can all make it if we just keep-" "I said GO!" Temari was shocked, never could she remember a time when her brother had yelled at her. "Hurry up Temari" Nodding her head, she repositioned Gaara onto her back "good luck Kankuro and don't die Otouto" with those parting words Temari continued the race to escape Konoha's boarders. Kankuro watched his sister for a moment before unsealing Karasu. "you can come on out now, I know your there!" Several tense seconds passed by before Shino stepped out from behind a tree. "So you sensed me, impressive, now let's see if your battle skills are as impressive as well" A thick cloud of insects swarmed out of the young Aburame's sleeves in preparation for battle.

()()()()

Temari wiped the tears from her eyes, knowing that crying over her brother's sacrifice won't do them any good, what she needed to do was honour it and get Gaara to safety. Too bad there was a problem with that plan, a problem named Uchiha Sasuke and he was standing directly in her path. The boy looked overly smug about getting to the pair before anyone else and he was going to take his time in finishing what he and Gaara started back in the arena. Speaking of Gaara. "Temari put me down…" The boy had awakened sometime after Sasuke has arrived. "Gaara you're awake?" Temari placed her brother down on the tree branch, where he grabbed his head in pain "_Oh no, Shukaku is about to awaken!. This is bad_" Gaara suddenly turned to glare at Temari, causing her to freeze up in panic. "Temari…scram!" "What!" without any warning Gaara struck his sister in the side and sent her flying into the tree across from them "Just get lost! Mind your own business!" Turning his glare to Sasuke, Gaara was once more overcome by a Shukaku induced headache.

"Although I don't know the motives of your village…I will stop you!" Sasuke jumped down to Gaara's level and activated his Sharingan. Temari, blood slowly leaking from the corners of her mouth, looked up with half laden eyes wondering what was going to happen. "Also" Sasuke continued from his earlier speech "I want to see your true face" Gaara, with his sand armour falling apart, stared at Sasuke, thinking back to their meeting during the training period came to realise something. "you, that is strong…you, that have companions…you, that has an ambition…you, that is like me…I thought the other one would prove me existence…but…once I kill you…I will be the one to have destroyed all of that…only then can I survive…only then can I feel ALIVE!" The pain finally became too much for Gaara and he collapsed to one knee. From there Sasuke and Temari could only watch as the sand shifted and changed. One entire side of Gaara's body changed to become that of Shukaku. The now demonized Gaara glared at Sasuke with a yellow, star shaped eye "Come! Let me feel it!"

Gaara launched himself at Sasuke, surprising the Uchiha with his speed. It was only thanks to his Sharingan and the speed training he did that Sasuke was able to avoid the collision that tore through a dozen trees, leaving devastation in its wake. "_Is he…a monster_?" Sasuke asked himself as he took cover behind a tree. "Are you afraid of me? Uchiha…Sasuke!" The deranged and demonized Gaara called out "Afraid of my existence…! Don't forget…you're my prey…" clenching his fists in anger, Sasuke prepared to step out and face Gaara.

()()()()

With a swing of his hand, Kankuro sent Karasu flying towards Shino, it's hidden blade slides out of the right arm, a strange liquid dripping from it. The puppet drives the blade into the three trunk where Shino was standing just seconds earlier. It's head turns up to look at the bug users, then the mouth opens and fires out two knives that bury into Shino's skull and chest. Only it's not Shino, but a Mushi Bunshin. Kankuro was taken so surprised that he narrowly avoided the punch to the head Shino levelled at him.

Quickly putting some much needed distance between himself and Shino, Kankuro felt safe enough to speak. "You use your insects to create a body clone, and then attack from behind…not bad!" "You use jutsu to fight from a distance…that's why I think you can't handle close combat…" replied Shino "Because you need to concentrate when you use your jutsu…It leaves you wide open…" "I see you understand the weakness of jutsu specialists! But…I'll show you…how jutsu is used in a real fight!" Karasu, which had been momentarily forgotten, opened up one of its left arms at the elbow "I'll show you…the terror of the Karasu technique!" A melon-sized ball shoot out of the puppet's arm towards Shino and unfortunately for the Insect users he waited too long to move. The ball exploded in a cloud of putrid purple smoke that engulfed Shino completely.

"You were a good opponent, but not good enough" Kankuro turns, ready to depart and meet up with his siblings "Really?" The voice froze him to the spot. Turning around with a look of horror on his face, Kankuro watched the smoke clear and, with is hand out stretched to block the poison bomb, Uzumaki Naruto was revealed "I told you Suna Shinobi, You and I still have a fight to complete" Before Kankuro could even mount a response Naruto vanished from his sight. Two things followed this. First Karasu, the ancient puppet built by Akasuna no Sasori, exploded into thousands of tiny piece and secondly, Naruto's left bicep appeared under Kankuro's chin and the Saiyan spoke a single word. "Lariat". Pain and blood exploded from Kankuro as his body flew through the air until finally crashing through several trees and sliding to a halt within a growing puddle of his own blood. Naruto returned to his spot next to Shino. "Are you alright Aburame-san?" "Yes *cough cough* thank you Uzumaki-san" "There is a group following not far behind me, they should be here soon enough to help you and…him *japs a thumb in Kankuro's direction*. So do not die just yet Aburame-san" With those words Naruto turns and takes off in the direction he can sense Gaara in.

()()()()

"AHaHAhAHahAHaHA!" crazed laughter echoed through the battle field. Gaara clutched his wounded demon arm and laughed "Hahaha…I see…! so that's what it was!" Temari, who was still watching on, was in complete shock. "Impossible! He countered the transformed Gaara!" "…The reason why I'm so excited…I just got the answer!" Gaara's ramblings only got him confused glances from Sasuke. "It's this pain…"He suddenly looked up and it was clear the influence of Shukaku was spreading. "Defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroying him…that's what gives me an even greater sense of existence!" The sand arm began to split in half down the middle and the bottom of the gourd turning into a club like tail. Using the claws on the sand arm Gaara leaned back on the branch "Here I come!" and launched himself towards Sasuke at twice the speed of his earlier form.

Once more it was only his Sharingan that saved him from being crushed by the charging Jinchuuriki, however it didn't save Sasuke from being cut badly by the splinters of the branch that Gaara ripped through. Again, using the sand claws, Gaara was able to change direction in mid-air and launch himself once more at Sasuke. Thinking quickly the Uchiha ran through his most well-known hand signs, sucked in a deep breath and unleashed a Gokakyu no jutsu upon the approaching Gaara, but the attack was useless as the sand on Gaara's tail blocked the flames and he delivered a devastating punch to Sasuke.

"Is this all your existence means to you? Let me make it clear for you then…" the words that Gaara spoke drilled themselves into Sasuke's brain. "You are weak! You're too soft…because your hatred isn't strong enough. The power of hate is the power to kill…the power to kill, is the power of vengeance" In Sasuke's mind, Gaara had been replaced by his brother. "Your hatred is weaker than mine!" "Shut up…" "Do you understand what that means…?" Sharingan reawakened and Chidori screaming to the heavens, Sasuke rose to face Gaara again. "It means…you're weaker than me!" The two youths flew towards each other, arms drawn back poised for attack. Yet, when it seemed he had made his comeback, Sasuke's chakra failed him and the chidori died. They met in mid-air, a splash of blood and the two landed on the branches the other jumped from.

Gaara's sand arm collapsed and his true arm was revealed, bleeding heavily. Sasuke, a fresh Chidori blazing in his hand, stood with his curse seal covering half his body, just like when it first activated, his will had failed and he had drawn on its power. Gaara, incensed by this, gave his left arm over to the powers of Shukaku and once more attacked Sasuke without restraint. The Uchiha could do nothing to defend himself this time as using the curse seal had drained him of his last ounce of strength. All seemed lost for the young avenger, his final gambit had failed and he was going to die. Blood sailed into the air and a body collided with the ground. Two sets of eyes stared in disbelieve. Temari and Sasuke couldn't believe it; Gaara had been felled with a single kick…from Uzumaki Naruto. "Well now" His tail twitched in anticipation and his power flared. "It seems the party started without me"

()()()()

On the forest floor, Gaara extracted himself from the crater his body had created and glared up at the one who struck him "…Uzumaki…Naruto" leaping up into the trees, Gaara arrived on the same level as Naruto "…Have you come to prove my existence…or have you come to save your friend?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted from behind. "What…are you…doing here dope. This is my fight…stay out of…" Sasuke was promptly silenced and knocked unconscious when Naruto's tail struck him across the face with the force of a sledgehammer. "Be Silent you inbred weakling, this no longer concerns you" Smirking, Naruto once more focused all attention on Gaara "does that answer your question; I care not for this weakling. All I call about is fighting a true challenge" the tree branch under his feet cratered under the force of Naruto's power "So come at me Gaara, show me your true power, show me the extent of your existence"

Temari had to use her chakra on the tree to hold on after the shockwave from Gaara and Naruto's collision. "_How_?" her eyes tried to keep up with the battle before her "_How can he keep up with Gaara in his transformed state_?" More trees were uprooted as the two battlers repelled one another "_What is he_?" What she didn't know was that Gaara's thoughts were all too similar to her own. "_How is he so strong, how he is matching me blow for blow_. WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!" The last words rang out through the forest and it was answered by laughter "You can't kill me" Naruto landed another punch to Gaara's face "Because you are still not using your whole strength" Gaara's chakra increased once more and so did his transformation. Now his entire body, say for his legs, had become consumed by Shukaku. "Yes that's more like it" Another shockwave rocked the area. The two powerhouses were locked in combat, each trying to overpower the other.

()()()()

Unbeknownst to the teens, they were being watched by a very interested party. Kushina had caught up with Naruto just as he himself arrived on the scene. Now she was watching as the son she abandoned was fighting against his most powerful opponent to date. "Show me Naruto-kun. Show me your strength, show me your worth as a Saiyan" A Small part of her hated that she abandoned her son, but following her revival after the Kyuubi had been sealed away in Naruto, Kushina's mind had been predominantly controlled by her new Saiyan mind-set. The new Kushina viewed a child, who had lost his full power, as nothing worth caring for. So she left and sought out new strength, she trained her new body to be stronger then all others and found those who would give her more worthy children, like the Yondaime Raikage A. The triplets she bore from him were true Saiyan children. Kushina was pulled from her thoughts by a shrill roar, turning her head she was greeted by Shukaku in his full form, with Naruto wrapped in its claws, trapped.

Kushina turned from the fight with disgust, not caring that her son was about to be crushed by the demonised Gaara. During his fight with Rock Lee, she didn't use her scouter to learn his power level, in this fight she did and what she read disappointed her "I was wrong, you're not my son. Only a power of 150,000. The right of the Super Saiyan was wasted on you" Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice the scouter activating "My daughters could destroy that pathetic demon vessel without the need to transfor…m?" She was finally alerted to the rapidly climbing energy signature when the scouter began beeping in quick succession "250, 500, 1,000,000. Im-impossible, IMPOSSIBLE" The scouter exploded from the overload of power Naruto is generating

Kushina wasn't the only one shocked and surprised by the growing power. Gaara in his full Shukaku form was trying desperately to crush Naruto within his sand, but he couldn't. The sand wouldn't compress, like there was a bubble surrounding the person inside. "Why?" He whispered "die! Die! DIE! Why won't you die? WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Gaara screamed at the last part

Tearing through the sand, shooting up into the sky and parting the clouds, a massive pillar of yellow-green chakra was the response that Gaara received which was accompanied by crazed laughter "HA HA HA HA HA, AHA HA HA HA HA Die?" silhouetted against his own energy, Naruto slowly began to immerge. The next thing that happened was Shukaku's left arm and the forest around it was vaporised in an inferno of energy "Why would I allow a weakling such as yourself to kill me" naruto taunting responded to Gaara.

Floating in the air, Super Saiyan Naruto threw his head back and laughed once more "up to this point I have held back against both you and Lee, but no more. I am going to end you're existence here and now" Naruto explained with a crazed grin.

"End…my…existence?" Gaara asked and then gripped his head in pain as Shukaku screamed at him to crush Naruto before he killed them both "I will not allow you to end my existence!" he yelled.

Drawing on more power, the deranged Sand Shinobi reformed his sand constructs left arm and raised it up into the air, ready to strike down the flying blonde "**That's it cub! Destroy the monster. I don't care about his blood, just kill him kill him**!" Shukaku whispered to Gaara "Yes mother, I will kill him" was Gaara's response.

Launching the sand appendage with surprising speed, Gaara fully intended to end everything in one shot.

In response Naruto powered up and flew directly at the incoming fist. "Bring it on weakling!" he taunted .What appears to be a green bubble surrounded Naruto just before impact. "Yes! Die!" Cackled Gaara in glee, thinking that he has won, but when the arm once more explodes in a shower of sand and a blonde missile flying straight for him laughing insanely, He feels fear grip his soul "m-mother! What do I do mother, he won't stop. Help me mother. MOTHER SAVE ME!" Gaara yelled to Shukaku. "No one is going to save you" Naruto said as he was closing in fast "When I break your body, I will tear you're mother from you!"

Something flashed in both Shukaku's and Gaara's eyes at those words, Sand shot up from the forest, blinding everyone in close proximity and hiding the demon, and a double voice rang out from the sand storm yelling "**Y**O**U** W**I**L**L** N**O**T **T**A**K**E M**Y** M**O**T**H**E**R**/S**O**N **F**R**O**M **M**E!" The next thing anyone saw was Naruto flying backwards, tearing up the forest as he collided with the trees, and a colossal sand golem in the shape of a woman standing were the Shukaku once was and said angry. "**I will kill you for threatening my son**!"

Temari, who had been watching the fight in secret, couldn't believe what she was seeing. Because the sand golem was none other than. "M-mom?" Her mother Karura. Completely made out of sand. "But…But father said mother hated Gaara, that she named him to be a curse upon the village. So then why? Why is she protecting him!" Karura flexed her new found arms. "**I will protect my son, even after death**" Swinging one of her giant arms, she sought to smash Naruto in one move, only for the boy to shatter the sand and fly straight towards her. A wall of sand rose up and knocked Naruto off his course, but he quickly recovered and enclosed himself within his energy sphere once more.

()()()()

**Omake**

**hinata: naruto-kun why does the author still keeps us apart**

**naruto: because he's a soulless son of a bitc~~~~~~~~ *get's attacked by anti-ramen*  
**

**hinata: *jukens the antiramen ***

**sakura: what about me ?**

**hinata: i think ino would like a pet or narutokun**

**Author: hell no, sakura only get's accepted when she isn't a raging fan girl**

**naruto: hurray!**

**hinata: i think ino can break her naruto kun , author .san **

**ino: *in domina outfit * oh it would be my pleasure  
**

**naruto: aaaah hell yeah  
**

**sakura: eep!**

**Author: ...make it quick**

**ino: *drags sakura off * gonna make a tape narutosama**

**sakura : *tries to flee but ino collars her ***

**naruto: awesome we'll watch it later**

**hinata: *giggles ***


	8. I admit defeat

Ok I'm just going to cut right to the heart of it, we all knew this would happen no matter how much I wanted to deny it. I am just not able to keep up with the story. Now I am not officially declaring it cancelled, I am however deciding to let others have a shot. So if anyone is interested you are free to use the idea for your own, the only thing I ask that you keep is naruto's hatred for Kushina. The original idea I had was for her to be the push Naruto needed to become the legendary super saiyan. So I apologies to all the fans for this story, I might take it up again, I did have something written for the next part but I was just never able to finish it.


End file.
